Un coeur en balance
by lion no kalista
Summary: fic post Hadès : Revenu à la vie, Mû laisse enfin parler son coeur et sa mémoire. Entre hésitation et égarement choisira-t-il la voie du bonheur. Fic en plusieurs chapitres yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada. _

_La première chose que le jeune homme ressentit fût la douleur. Non pas une douleur fulgurante comme lors d'un combat, non, quelque chose de plus subtil, de plus insidieux. Comme si un milliard d'aiguilles s'enfonçait dans chacune de ses cellules. Jamais il n'avait été aussi conscient de son corps. Son corps ?… Mais…. N'était-il pas mort ? _

_Il nageait dans la confusion la plus totale. _

_Pourtant son sens du toucher lui confirmait la présence de son corps. Il était même sur un lit mœlleux donc… pas à Jamir, où son lit n'était qu'une planche avec un matelas assez dur. Il se décida d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien ne se passa. Il ferma avec force ses paupières puis les rouvrit lentement… non pas de lumière. D'ailleurs à la réflexion, il ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien et lorsqu'il força sur sa gorge pour prononcer quelque chose, aucun son ne voulut franchir ses lèvres. _

_Soudain il sentit une main large lui caresser le front, enlevant délicatement les mèches de cheveux de devant son visage. Puis la main quitta son visage pour venir étreindre ses doigts. _

_Mû sourit. _

_Aldébaran… si seulement le taureau était lui aussi revenu à la vie. _

_Mais si ce n'était pas lui, qui d'autre alors ? _

_L'esprit de l'atlante tournait à toute vitesse. Oui, c'était la seule explication, on les avait fait revenir à la vie, Aldébaran, lui et il espérait les autres. Égoïstement, il pensa à Shaka et souhaitât de toutes ses forces que l'indou soit lui aussi de retour parmi les vivants. _

_Avec seulement son sens du toucher et son esprit en état de marche, le jeune homme se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs, sentant une main chaude, ferme et rassurante étreindre doucement ses doigts. _

_Aldébaran fut le premier enfant que Mû rencontra au sanctuaire. Il avait cinq ans et sa rencontre avec le jeune brésilien fut le départ d'une grande amitié. _

_Le petit atlante se promenait le long des arènes quand il entendit une voix étouffée, sangloter. Il s'approchât doucement de l'un des bosquets ornant l'enceinte principale et découvrit un grand garçon d'au moins huit ans qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le grand garçon ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de l'intrusion et il bondit lorsqu'il sentit une petite main se poser délicatement sur son épaule : _

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mû. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, t'es un grand. Tu t'es fait mal lors de l'entraînement ? Je peux te soigner tu sais, mon Maître m'a apprit. _

_- laisse-moi tranquille toi !! Va-t-en. T'es comme les autres, tu vas te moquer!_

_- moi?! _

_Mû écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. _

_- jamais ! Et d'abord pourquoi je ferais ça ? _

_- …_

_Le petit atlante s'assit à coté de l'autre enfant au teint plus sombre que le sien. _

_- tu sais, on se moque de moi aussi… Regarde… tu vois pas ? Sur mon front. Je n'ai pas de sourcils mais des points de vie. Je suis différent des autres enfants, une sorte de monstre, c'est comme cela qu'il m'appelle. Parce que je leur fais peur… je fais de la télékinésie, donc ils me laissent un peu tranquille sinon je fais comme avec Angelo. Je le suspends dans un arbre par les pieds et je le fais tourner. _

_La mine malicieuse de Mû amusa le grand garçon qui avait cessé de pleurer pour écouter son compagnon. _

_- moi, je m'appelle Aldébaran, je suis brésilien et j'ai cinq ans._

_- cinq ans !!_

_- tu vois… soupira Aldébaran, je le savais. Tu vas rigoler_

_- non… je te l'ai dit, je sais ce que c'est la différence. Tu veux bien que l'on devienne amis ?_

_Aldébaran regarda Mû d'un air interrogatif. Puis, lentement, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et il tendit la main vers l'atlante. _

_- d'accord. Amis. Et puis moi, je trouve pas que tu ressembles à un monstre, je trouve même que c'est très joli ces points sur ton front. C'est comme des sourcils de la couleur de tes cheveux. J'aime bien. Regarde, moi, j'ai des gros sourcils ça fait pas plus beau !! Dis… c'est quoi de la téléki… ch'ais pas quoi. _

_- Attends je vais te montrer !_

_Mû se concentra et fit léviter trois cailloux devant lui, les faisant tourner et danser sous le regard ébahi d'Aldébaran._

_- ouah ! C'est magique !!_

_- merci, Aldébaran, t'es gentil._

_L'atlante fit tomber les cailloux, se leva et tendit sa petite main vers la grosse patte du brésilien._

_- Allez, tu viens, on va pas rester toute la journée là parce que c'est l'heure du goûter !! Et on va nous chercher partout._

_- chouette, j'commencais à avoir faim._

_Aldébaran se leva et suivit le jeune bélier, avec dans le cœur, une admiration sans borne pour l'enfant au doux regard émeraude qui l'avait consolé. Mû, quant à lui, était impressionné par la grandeur et la largueur du brésilien. Il aurait largement pu écraser sans problème ceux qui l'embêtaient. D'ailleurs, il se doutait bien de qui était derrière tout cela. _

_Sous prétexte qu'ils avaient trois ans de plus, Angelo, Shura et Aphrodite s'ingéniaient à terroriser les nouveaux venus. _

_Mais maintenant, Mû et Aldébaran n'étaient plus isolés face à eux, ils étaient deux et cela faisait toute la différence. Cette constatation remplit le petit atlante de joie. _

_Depuis bientôt une semaine, les deux enfants ne se quittaient plus. Leur amitié se renforçait de jours en jours et ils devinrent aussi soudés que les doigts de la main. Nul ne les voyait l'un sans l'autre. Quand ils étaient ensemble la plénitude la plus totale les envahissait, l'impression d'être complet. _

_Un soir, ils firent le serment que quoi que la vie leur réserve, ils ne se sépareraient jamais._

_Et à partir de ce moment, le trio infernal eut bien du fil à retordre. En effet, Mû avait fait prendre conscience à Aldébaran qu'il possédait bien plus de force à lui seul que ces trois grands et que ceux-là pouvaient bien prendre une raclée. _

_Courageux mais pas téméraires, les trois enfants étaient allés se chercher d'autres victimes. Et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver. _

_Un petit garçon blond était gentiment assis en tailleur sous le grand chêne du jardin commun à coté des baraquements des apprentis. Angelo était monté sur l'arbre en catimini avec un ballon de baudruche rempli d'eau. Sa ferme intention était d'inonder le petit indou fraîchement débarqué qui ne semblait prêter aucune attention au monde qui l'entourait. Bien cachés, non loin de là, Shura et Aphrodite en rigolaient d'avance._

_Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu par le futur cancer, car au moment où il lâcha sa « bombe à eau » au dessus de l'enfant blond, celle-ci lui revint avec force en pleine figure comme téléguidée. _

_De surprise, Angelo se trouva déséquilibré et dégringola en poussant un hurlement de frayeur. Il atterrit lourdement deux mètres en contrebas à côté de sa « victime » qui ne frémit pas d'un cil. _

_Le petit cancer se releva aux bouts de quelques instants, se frotta douloureusement le bas du dos en ravalant ses larmes. Il se sentait humilié, honteux. Il entendait ses amis glousser sans aucune pitié pour son honneur. Décidant de se venger sur Shaka, il s'apprêtait à lui donner un bon coup de pied quand il aperçu ses deux détracteurs. _

_Forcement, Mû et Aldébaran. _

_Il aurait dû se douter que ces deux-là étaient derrière tout cela. Le petit atlante s'était servit de ses pouvoirs pour lui renvoyer son ballon plein d'eau au visage. Aldébaran s'approcha et s'interposa entre lui et Shaka. _

_- t'as pas intérêt où je te donne un coup de poing !_

_Le visage du brésilien était fermé, ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air peu avenant. Il se tenait les bras croisés devant le petit indou qui avait daigné ouvrir les yeux._

_Angelo ne répondit pas et fila comme il le put sans demander son reste. Aldébaran se tourna vers Shaka. _

_- Salut je m'appelle Aldébaran et lui c'est Mû, c'est mon meilleur ami. Tu es nouveau ici, comment tu t'appelles ? _

_Les grands yeux bleus tendre de l'enfant allaient du futur taureau au futur bélier, comme s'il les sondait. Puis il sourit._

_- je m'appelle Shaka, je suis le futur chevalier de la Vierge et je parle avec Bouddha qui est mon Maître. _

_- Bouddha ? Demanda Aldébaran. C'est qui lui ? Je le connais pas. _

_- Bouddha est un grand sage, il est vénéré dans mon pays aussi, lui expliqua Mû sans lâcher Shaka du regard. Il a trouvé l'Illumination, il est comme un Dieu. J'ai appris à l'honorer j'étais tout petit. _

_Shaka se taisait et fixait Mû. Les deux enfants avaient les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre._

_- c'est bizarre, ça, car Bouddha est mort il y a trois mille ans. Mais bon …, lâcha Mû ses points de vie rapprochés au maximum sur son front par l'effort de réflexion qu'il faisait._

_- Il me parle quand je médite, à l'intérieur de ma tête. _

_Shaka sourit à Mû. L'indou avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement et son aura, mais Mû n'aurait pas su dire quoi, ça le laissait songeur. _

_- bon et bien, moi je retourne à ma méditation pour parler avec Bouddha, c'est lui qui m'apprend plein de choses… au fait, merci de m'avoir aidé… mais ils ne me gênaient pas. Je les avais vu. _

_- comment ? Fit Aldébaran, surpris. Tu as toujours les yeux fermés. _

_- Je m'entraîne comme mon Maître me le demande, déclara l'indou, même sans mes yeux, je peux sentir mes adversaires. _

_- Ahhh… firent les deux enfants, impressionnés. _

_- mais je vous remercie tout de même tout les deux. Je sais que nous deviendrons amis. IL me l'a dit. _

_Mû allait de surprise en surprise avec Shaka. Le garçonnet était étonnant par bien des côtés mais après tout il valait le coup d'être connu. C'est avec cet état d'esprit que Mû décida de faire de la future Vierge son ami. Aldébaran quant à lui savait que les ennemis de ses ennemis sont ses amis, et pour le moment il ne chercha pas plus loin. De toute façon, il avait vu dans le regard de l'atlante, que celui-ci avait pris sa décision et il le suivait envers et contre tout. _

_Cette période marqua le départ d'Angelo, Shura et Aphrodite pour leur camp d'entraînement respectif et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils furent regrettés par les plus jeunes. _

_Au bout de quelques mois, les trois enfants étaient devenus de bons amis. Ces mois avaient été ponctués par l'arrivée des futurs chevaliers d'or. Milo, un petit grec énergique au caractère bien trempé, s'était rapidement fait des amis. Le futur petit scorpion était comme hypnotisé par un autre garçonnet, calme et secret : Camus, jeune français, futur chevalier d'or du Verseau. _

_Peu de temps après, les enfants durent se séparer et furent envoyés dans des camps d'entraînements différents, à travers le monde. _

_Seul Mû resta au Sanctuaire et l'enfant se sentit bien triste sans ses amis. La chaleureuse présence d'Aldébaran lui manquait terriblement et ses grandes discutions, voire disputes, avec Shaka aussi. Ils ne restaient que deux futurs chevaliers d'or Aïoros et Saga, respectivement futur chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et futur chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Mû assista à l'épreuve et à la remise de leurs armures au côté de son Maître._

_Maintenant, tout deux chevaliers d'or de la nouvelle génération, les deux jeunes gens avaient intégrés leurs temples respectifs. Mû les aimait bien, mais il préférait le sagittaire au gémeau. En effet, sans que l'enfant puisse dire pourquoi il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Saga. _

_Shion, à la fois maître de Mû et Grand Pope distillait son savoir à son élève mais sa charge laissait souvent Mû livré à lui-même. Mais Aïoros avait un petit frère de son âge qu'il entraînait à devenir le futur chevalier du lion et l'atlante partageait de plus en plus le quotidien des deux frères. Le sagittaire avait la même douceur avec lui qu'avec son frère et c'était quelque chose que l'enfant appréciait car il n'avait jamais connu ce type d'affection. _

_Certes Mû aimait Shion comme un père, avec tout ce que cela représentait à ses yeux, mais le petit garçon enviait bien souvent Aïolia de la complicité qui l'unissait à son grand frère, lui faisant regretter amèrement le départ de ses deux amis. _

_Au bout de deux ans d'entraînement intensif, Mû avait considérablement augmenter son pouvoir et maîtrisait les différentes attaques propres au chevalier du Bélier ainsi que la réparation des armures. Il ne tarderait pas à passer les épreuves pour devenir un chevalier d'or à son tour comme Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite qui étaient revenus triomphant et plus pompeux qu'avant, étincelant dans leurs armures. _

_Un soir, avant d'aller se coucher, l'enfant monta attendre son Maître pour connaître le programme du lendemain. _

_Shion apparut, majestueux comme d'habitude et Mû lui envoya un regard rempli d'amour et d'admiration. Cela fit sourire Shion derrière son masque qu'il enleva. _

_- bonsoir, Mû. Ce soir, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ou plus exactement, te faire faire la connaissance d'une personne. _

_- ah bon, qui c'est, Maître ? Fit l'enfant le regard brillant._

_- tu verras, sourit paternellement le Grand Pope, petit curieux !_

_Shion entraîna l'enfant dans un dédale de couloirs donnant sur une cour intérieure puis il le fit monter dans une tour invisible du bas du sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope arrivé devant une lourde porte en bois ouvragé, se retourna vers son élève. _

_- Mû, tu vas rencontrer maintenant la personne qui doit être la plus importante dans ta vie, viens… mais ne fait pas de bruits… elle dort. _

_Mû entra à pas de loup dans la pièce qui se révéla être une chambre aménagée pour un bébé. D'ailleurs au centre de la pièce, se tenait un berceau, dans lequel, Mû en se penchant, découvrit le plus joli bébé qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cosmos s'enflamma et se joignit à celui du bébé qui, maintenant réveillé, s'auréolait d'or. _

_- La petite fille que tu vois là est la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna. Tu lui dois protection et obéissance. Toute ta vie lui est vouée, mon enfant. Je sais que ce sont des paroles bien étranges mais… tu devras mourir s'il le faut, pour Elle. _

_- oui, Maître, je la protégerais…toujours, affirma le futur chevalier d'or du bélier avec force de conviction._

_Shion scruta les yeux de l'enfant en face de lui. Il y voyait de la détermination, Mû pensait ce qu'il disait. _

_- Mû, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose. Ton seul souci sera de protéger ta vie ainsi que celle de cette enfant…_

_- mais Maître…_

_- laisse moi parler, mon fils. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon enfant même si je ne te le montre pas, Mû, fais moi confiance. Je te confierai à Dokkho de la Balance, un vieil ami à moi en qui j'ai toute confiance. Tu iras immédiatement le voir et suivras ses conseils comme s'ils venaient de moi. Tu m'as bien compris ?_

_Mû baissa la tête. Les informations atteignaient son cerveau mais son cœur se refusait à comprendre. _

_Il ne pouvait rien arriver à son Maître, de toutes façons, il empêcherait que quoi que soit de mal lui arrive. Maintenant, il était suffisamment fort pour cela. Les yeux de Mû plongèrent dans ceux, améthyste de Shion, il sentit, pour la première fois, toute l'affection que son Maître lui portait et son cœur se gonfla d'amour._

_- Oui, Maître. Je vous obéirai toujours et en tout, quoi qu'il arrive, je vous en fais le serment. _

_Shion lui sourit satisfait, le cœur serré, il tendit la main vers l'enfant qui la prit. Ensemble, ils entreprirent de descendre les marches pour rejoindre le temple du bélier. _

_Mû s'éveilla. Bizarre, il avait la sensation de revivre son passé comme si on lui faisait visionner un film. Par réflexe, il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt en gémissant. Déesse que cela faisait mal ! Puis en réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de retrouver deux de ses sens. Précautionneusement, il leva ses paupières laissant ses longs cils filtrer la lumière trop vive. Les couleurs revinrent et se fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il put observer à travers ses cils la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un hôpital. Il se souvint qu'on lui tenait la main. Mais la sensation avait disparu, Mû constata à regret qu'il était seul dans cette chambre si impersonnelle._

_Des questions obsédantes revenaient sans cesse. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il en vie ? Et les autres où étaient-ils ? Qui lui avait tenu la main ? Bien sûr, de tout son cœur, il espérait que cette large main appartienne à Aldébaran, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Et Shaka, qu'était-il devenu ? Pourquoi revoyait-il son passé comme un film ? On dit que c'est les mourants qui ont ce genre de vision. Mais, lui, il était revenu à la vie. Était-ce pour mourir encore une fois ? _

_Mû tenta de se lever de son lit mais sa tête lui tourna si violement qu'il préféra renoncer. _

_- oh, Déesse, j'espère que Seiya et les autres ont réussi leur mission. Sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être en vie…_

_Car l'idée de se retrouver, vivant, parmi ces ennemis lui donnait froid dans le dos. Pourtant c'était une hypothèse qu'il ne pouvait pas écartée. Et aussitôt, une sourde angoisse vint lui bloquer la poitrine. Et si Hadès avait gagné ? Non, non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible… pourtant… non, Mû se refusait à le croire. D'ailleurs, il voyait le soleil briller à travers les persiennes. Si Hadès s'en était sorti vainqueur, la nuit serait éternelle. Malgré toutes les pensées réconfortantes que le jeune homme pouvait trouver, il sentait toujours cette boule d'angoisse pure au fond de sa gorge qui le faisait légèrement haleter… Oh, Déesse… pour la première fois, Mû eut vraiment peur de découvrir la vérité. Il tenta de se calmer, mais comment se rassurer alors qu'il lui manquait deux de ses sens, sans compter ses pouvoirs et son cosmos. Il remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite. _

_Se levant doucement à demi, Mû observa avec appréhension la porte s'ouvrir. Enfin peut-être des réponses à ses questions… il ferma une seconde les yeux et les rouvrit pour peut-être affronter le pire de ses cauchemars ou le plus grand bonheur. _

_Voilà, le premier chapitre clos. J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai essayé de coller le plus possible à l'original, en y ajoutant ma petite touche personnelle. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vos coms, bon ou mauvais, ils seront les bienvenus pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci d'avance. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Dis clamer : les personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada._

La porte s'ouvrit complètement laissant apparaître une infirmière qui lui sourit en lui parlant. Le jeune homme, soulagé, n'en ressentait pas moins d'appréhension. Il lui fit comprendre par geste qu'il ne l'entendait pas et se refusa à parler se doutant du peu de contrôle qu'il aurait sur sa voix. La jeune femme disparut, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau-repas.

A ce moment, Mû s'aperçut qu'il avait faim et entama son repas de bon appétit, laissant la charmante infirmière à ses occupations. Une fois rassasié, il repoussa la tablette avec le plateau et s'allongea, envahit par une douce torpeur.

Il ne remarqua pas que la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte sur un homme cette fois-ci, qui n'appartenait pas au corps médical. L'homme s'approcha lentement du lit, prit place dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait la veille et attrapa délicatement la main fine abandonnée sur la couverture beige. Mû tressaillit et ouvrit de grands yeux, il poussa une exclamation de joie, et il commença, sans réfléchir, à poser les questions qui l'obsédait.

- **Oh, comme je suis content. Mais que s****'****est-il passé ? Athéna a-t-elle remportée la victoire ? Comment se fait-il que nous soyons à nouveau en vie ? Et ****…**

- Doucement, Mû, lui répondit télépathiquement l'homme en face de lui avec un sourire indulgent, ne hurles pas. Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas, mais là je suis sûr que tout l'hôpital est au courant !!

L'homme rit de voir l'atlante rougir ainsi. Le jeune homme tenta de moduler sa voix.

- Mais, vieux maître, je ne peux pas vous parler autrement. J'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs dont celui de la télépathie.

- ne t'inquiètes pas, lui sourit Dokkho, tes pouvoirs reviendront avec le reste de tes sens. Pour le moment tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu es un de ceux qui se remet le plus vite et pour répondre à ta question, oui, Athéna a remporté la victoire sur Hadès grâce à Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga et Ikki.

- Et les autres ? Tout le monde est revenu à la vie ? …. Même mon Maître ?

La voix de Mû était si ténue que Dokkho lisait autant dans les pensées du jeune homme qu'il l'écoutait.

Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux châtains mi-long cachant son regard mordoré, voilé de tristesse.

- oui, tous les chevaliers d'or morts au combat sont à nouveau en vie et ce grâce à Athéna. Elle a suppliée Zeus de ramener ces chevaliers d'or, arguant le fait que la Terre, sans eux, était sans défense, donc sa victoire sur Hadès sans intérêt. Après avoir délibéré en Olympe, le vote tourna en notre faveur. Mais… malheureusement Shion n'est pas parmi nous.

En voyant les larmes contenues dans les yeux de Mû, Dokkho lui expliqua doucement:

- Mû, Shion est mort bien avant la guerre Sainte. Son temps, sur cette terre, était terminé. Si Hadès ne l'avait pas ramené dans l'espoir, futile d'ailleurs, que Shion le serve, nous ne l'aurions jamais revu. Mais, bien que je le regrette aussi, je suis heureux car Athéna m'a affirmé qu'il ne souffrirait pas en enfer, il est à Elysion maintenant. Son sens de l'honneur et son abnégation ont fait de lui, un héros sans lequel cette guerre aurait tournée court….. Bien qu'il nous manquera à tous, tu dois te réjouir pour lui. Tu sais, comme moi, que la mort n'est terrible que pour ceux qui restent, ne le pleure pas car ces larmes, c'est sur toi que tu les verses.

Mû savait parfaitement que Dokkho avait raison. Mais son cœur se refusait à une quelconque sagesse, il venait de perdre son Maître une deuxième fois et cela lui faisait mal, terriblement mal.

L'espace de quelques instants, l'espoir fou de rattraper le temps perdu dans son enfance l'avait traversé. Ces moments rares et donc précieux auprès de cet homme doux et bon, qui lui furent si brutalement retirés.

Mû chassa loin de son cœur ses souvenirs pénibles. Chaque chose en son temps.

Dokkho le regardait, attendant que le jeune homme se reprenne. Il sourit en son for intérieur. Il connaissait bien le jeune atlante, celui-ci sous des apparences trompeusement douces et fragiles, réunissait en lui la force, le courage, la détermination et une intelligence vive qui lui avaient permis de se sortir de bien des mauvais pas.

Quand il vit Mû se redresser en ravalant ses larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Dokkho le sut prêt à entendre la suite.

- certains chevaliers d'or comme Milo, Shura, Aïolia, Angelo sont de nouveau au sanctuaire et ils aident les autres chevaliers à redonner un semblant d'ordre à la dévastation qu'ont subit des maisons du zodiaque. Camus vient comme toi de se réveiller. Saga, Kanon, Shaka donnent les signes d'un imminent réveil. Aldébaran et Aphrodite sont toujours dans un profond coma… mais qui n'a rien d'inquiétant, rassures-toi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais dans le même état qu'eux.

Dokkho raffermit l'étreinte de ses doigts sur la main de Mû en sentant le jeune homme se crisper à l'évocation du Taureau et de la Vierge. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient les deux plus proches amis du Bélier.

Le beau visage de Mû se contracta un instant sous l'effort fourni pour afficher ce masque froid d'indifférence qui le caractérisait.

Mais le chevalier de la Balance le connaissait trop bien, il se leva de son siège et tendit la main vers cette mèche rebelle qui s'obstinait à barrer le front de son propriétaire.

- N'aies aucune crainte, mon jeune ami. Je te donnerai des nouvelles régulièrement. Pour l'instant reposes-toi, et tu pourras aller les voir par toi-même dans peu de temps.

Dokkho sortit sans un regard en arrière par pudeur pour le jeune atlante qui eut tout loisir de laisser couler les larmes qui lavaient sa douleur. Une fois, son chagrin tarit, Mû se laissa couler vers un sommeil réparateur.

Quelques semaines après son huitième anniversaire, qu'il avait fêté en compagnie de son Maître, l'univers de Mû bascula.

Shion avait envoyé l'enfant seul à Jamir afin qu'il médite. A son retour prévu une semaine plus tard, il devait passer l'épreuve faisant de lui le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu, tout du moins par le jeune atlante.

A son retour, le sanctuaire était complètement bouleversé.

Atterré, Mû entendit deux gardes parler de la tentative de meurtre sur la réincarnation d'Athéna par Aïoros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Mû n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et se rendit aussi vite que possible dans le treizième temple, celui de son Maître.

Au fur et à mesure de sa montée des marches, un doute rongeait le cœur de l'enfant. Bien qu'il étende son cosmos le plus possible, il n'arrivait pas à capter celui de son Maître. Le doute fit place à la peur. Peur qu'il soit arrivé un grand malheur à son Mentor. Au seuil de la dernière maison, l'enfant se retrouva face à Aphrodite.

- tiens, tiens, bonjour Mû, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Sourit le poisson en jouant mélancoliquement avec une rose rouge.

- cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua sans appel le jeune atlante.

Le regard d'Aphrodite se fit glacial.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler de la sorte ?

Puis, mielleux, le jeune suédois lui demanda

- mais dis donc, j'y pense. Tu étais ami avec le traître, Aïoros et son poltron de petit frère.

- c'est faux, il y a erreur. Je suis sûr qu'Aïoros n'a rien fait ! Je vais voir mon Maître et il va tout m'expliquer, tu as tort !

Aphrodite partit d'un éclat de rire cynique et cruel.

- Mon pauvre petit Mû, c'est pathétique. D'ailleurs, Aïoros est mort à l'heure qu'il est, Shura s'en ai débarrassé.

Le jeune tibétain marqua un mouvement de recul.

Impossible, mais que se passait-il donc ?

Shura, à son retour, avait noué de forts liens avec Aïoros, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir fait cela. Résolu à en avoir le cœur net, Mû avança d'un pas ferme, vers le centre du temple des poissons, bien décidé à le traverser.

- et tu comptes aller loin comme cela ?

- Jusqu'à la salle du Grand Pope, mon Maître. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit content que tu t'interposes entre moi, son apprenti et lui.

Mû plissa les yeux, et sonda le Poisson, qu'il sentait hésiter.

C'était le moment, il s'avança, déterminé, et traversa le douzième temple, laissant son propriétaire en plein conflit intérieur.

Il monta rapidement la volée de marche qui séparait le dernier temple du palais du Pope.

Habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Mû connaissait les lieux mieux que quiconque. Il se faufila et atteignît la Grande Salle sans se faire remarquer des gardes postés à l'extérieur. Il lança rapidement son cosmos, il sentit une présence, mais pas celle de son Maître. Guidé par son instinct, Mû se retrouva rapidement dans les thermes.

S'avançant en toute discrétion, l'enfant camoufla son cosmos du mieux qu'il le put et se cacha derrière un des piliers. Là, il observa un homme, nu, de dos. L'homme se prélassait dans son bain, laissant sa lourde chevelure grise, flottée au gré du courant.

Qui était-il ?

Mû n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin. L'homme se leva, prit un peignoir avec lequel il se sécha. Une fois sec, il enfila la toge popale, le masque et le casque. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Mû hésitait sur l'action à entreprendre. Cet homme usurpait le rôle de Grand Pope échut à son Maître. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça sans se défendre et bien que Mû ignorait ce qu'il se passait, il sut avec certitude que son Maître était mort, assassiné, par traîtrise.

Le cœur en miette et la rage au ventre, le jeune atlante s'éclipsa aussi discrètement qu'il était venu et se retrouva dans le temple du bélier sans s'être rendu compte du chemin parcouru.

Se dirigeant vers le fond du temple, Mû aperçut Ariès, l'armure d'or du bélier qui scintillait. Il s'approcha et caressa doucement l'urne. Celle-ci, s'éclaira d'une lumière intense, et l'armure sortit et prit la forme totem d'un bélier.

Mû la connaissait bien, il s'assit en tailleur devant Ariès et se confia à elle :

- Que dois-je faire ? Mon Maître m'avait ordonné de partir, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. En même temps, si je t'emmène c'est du vol. Et c'est contre tous mes principes et surtout en désaccord avec la façon dont Shion m'a éduqué. Oh, Ariès, que dois-je ? Je suis perdu, il faut que j'aille rejoindre le Maître des cinq pics, comme je l'ai promis. Aide-moi, je t'en supplie…. Il me manque tellement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en sortir… Ariès…

Pour toute réponse l'armure se mit à briller de façon intense, Mû, releva la tête, laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement puis prit d'une intuition, se leva. L'armure se désagrégea et vint recouvrir en douceur son nouveau porteur. S'il restait le moindre doute au jeune bélier sur la mort présumée de son Maître, elle venait de se dissiper.

Ariès choisissait de le protéger, Mû devenait officiellement, le nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier. La chaleur que dégageait l'armure réconforta un instant le jeune chevalier. Il prépara ses affaires et mit rapidement un plan au point.

Il demanda officiellement audience au Grand Pope pour le début d'après-midi.

Arrivé devant les lourdes portes menant à la salle du trône, Mû sut que l'épreuve la plus difficile l'attendait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il avança d'un pas fier et décidé.

Le « Pope » trônait noblement, Mû s'inclina devant son supérieur, affichant un masque d'indifférence respectueuse.

- Mon Maître, comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai réussi mon épreuve et suis le nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Mû s'interrompit, laissant l'information faire son chemin.

- Puis-je vous demander de me retirer quelques mois à Jamir, comme vous me l'aviez, vous-même, conseillé ?

Le Grand Pope toussa et prenant une voix faussement éraillée, lui dit :

- Bien sûr, Mû, chevalier d'or du Bélier.

- Je vous remercie, mon Maître et … soignez vous bien.

L'atlante se releva d'un mouvement souple et tourna le dos à cet usurpateur. Il partit, sans un regard en arrière. Son plan s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé. Il se doutait que cet assassin ne voulait pas l'avoir sur sa route et ainsi, il officialisait son accession au statut de chevalier.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Mû quitta le sanctuaire, avec une dernière pensée pour son Maître disparu, qu'il jura de venger. Puis son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses amis, Shaka et Aldébaran. A moins, que guidés par cet être maléfique, ils ne deviennent ses ennemis. L'enfant chassa cette pensée intolérable et se téléporta aux cinq pics.

Insensible à la beauté des lieux, il se dirigea rapidement vers une immense cascade. Le soleil, sur le point de se coucher, donnait une couleur surnaturelle au ciel qui se mêlait à l'eau écumante.

Là, assis, se tenait un vieil homme, de toute évidence chinois, duquel émanait une puissante cosmo énergie. Mû ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à celle de Shion. Il émanait de lui, douceur, sagesse et compréhension en même temps qu'une force inouïe.

- Bonsoir, jeune Mû. Je t'attendais.

Bien que l'homme soit visiblement très âgé, sa voix ne tremblait pas, et le jeune garçon fut surpris de l'accueil.

- Bonsoir, je suis surpris…. alors vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé au sanctuaire ?

- oui, malheureusement mon enfant. La mort de mon vieil ami m'attriste profondément mais je vois que tu as revêtu Ariès, c'est une bonne chose. La roue de la destiné est en marche…Mais je me présente, je suis Dokkho, chevalier d'or de la balance, tu peux m'appeler Vieux Maître, c'est ainsi que tout le monde me nomme à présent.

Le vieillard se leva, rapidement selon Mû, vu son âge canonique.

- viens, suis-moi. Tu n'as pas dîner je présume.

Mû et le Vieux Maître entrèrent dans la petite maison dissimulée par une haie de bambou. De sa canne, le vieil homme lui désigna une porte au fond de la salle principale.

- ta chambre se trouve là, vas installer tes affaires et prépares-toi pour le dîner. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans cette pièce. Tu n'as pas besoin de ton armure en ces lieux.

Mû obtempéra et ouvrit la porte désignée. La chambre était simple mais confortable. Il rangea ses affaires dans une grande malle au pied du lit, se débarbouilla le visage dans une bassine d'eau fraîche prévue à cet effet, et se rendit présentable.

Le Vieux Maître et lui dînèrent en silence. Puis, Mû se leva, débarrassa et fit la vaisselle. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il revint s'asseoir devant le vieil homme et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole.

Le silence se fit lourd, presque palpable. Seuls les oiseaux de nuit et le vent bruissant dans les roseaux venaient le troubler. N'y tenant plus, le jeune Atlante dévisagea l'homme.

- Qu'allons nous faire, Vieux Maître ? Il faut prévenir tout le monde, leur dire qu'un usurpateur a pris la tête du sanctuaire. Qu'est devenue Athéna ? Mon Maître m'avait fait juré de la protéger et je ne sais même pas où elle est, j'ai la sensation qu'elle est toujours en vie, mais où ?

Dokkho regarda l'enfant désespéré en face de lui, avec de la compassion dans les yeux.

- Que veux-tu faire, mon jeune ami ? Tu ne peux te battre seul contre tous et j'ai une mission à laquelle je ne peux me soustraire. La seule chose que nous puissions faire et d'attendre patiemment notre heure. Athéna est en vie, en sécurité auprès d'un japonais auquel Aïoros l'a confiée, avant de mourir… Quel gâchis ! Mais sois assuré, que tout ce passe comme prévu dans les étoiles. Si elle est véritablement la réincarnation d'Athéna, cette enfant reviendra au sanctuaire pour l'assainir et c'est à ce moment-là, que ton serment de la protéger prendra toute sa valeur. Elle aura besoin d'un chevalier tel que toi. En attendant, je me propose de t'enseigner encore quelques techniques qui pourront t'être utile en temps voulu. Qu'en penses-tu, mon enfant ?

Mû prit quelques instant de réflexion, le vieil homme lui inspirait confiance.

- Oui, j'accepte. C'est un honneur de devenir votre apprenti. Mon Maître m'avait dit que je devais vous obéir comme à lui-même. Je me rends à son jugement. Merci, Vieux Maître.

- très bien. Tu devrais aller te reposer, il est tard et ce fut une journée pleine de beaucoup d'émotion pour toi. Demain tu viendras devant la cascade à l'aube. Bonne nuit.

- Merci. Bonne nuit à vous.

Mû se rendit dans sa chambre, il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il s'allongea sur le lit et toutes les émotions qu'il avait réussi à contenir au cours de cette journée, lui écrasèrent douloureusement la poitrine. Il ne put réprimé longtemps les sanglots qu'il se refusait à laisser sortir en public. Le corps entier secoué par les spasmes de son chagrin, Mû donna libre cour à sa peine et à son désespoir.

C'est ainsi qu'à bout de force et de nerfs, l'enfant, car malgré tout il était encore un enfant de huit ans, s'endormit les joues striées de larmes.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que le Vieux Maître lui enleva ses chaussures, pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte de la couverture mœlleuse qui l'enveloppa avec douceur, ni de la main parcheminée qui, doucement, lui caressa les cheveux.

Mû partagea ainsi le quotidien du Vieux Maître pendant deux années consécutives qui virent l'arrivée d'une petite fille abandonnée, que Dokkho prit sous son aile. Mû s'entendit bien avec l'enfant. Bien qu'il vouait une profonde affection pour le Vieux Maître, la petite Shunreï, lui apportait la tendresse et la gaieté qui lui manquaient tant.

Puis il se retira à Jamir, alors que le Vieil homme accueillait ses deux nouveaux disciples, Okkho et Shiryu.

Mû s'éveilla avec une sensation de malaise. Cette réminiscence, particulièrement douloureuse, lui minait le moral. Sans fausse pudeur, le jeune homme devait bien avouer que cette journée, maintenant si lointaine, fut la pire de toute sa vie… Quoique… cette pensée le laissait songeur et il n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans le couloir, le faisant sursauter. Quelqu'un venait visiblement de faire tomber un plateau. Mû fut ravi de constater que son ouie fonctionnait à nouveau. La porte fut ouverte à la volée, et avant que le jeune homme ne puisse esquisser un geste, un corps chaud se blottit contre lui et deux bras entourèrent sa taille avec force, le clouant au lit. Mû sourit, toute peine envolée, et se laissa aller à la douceur de l'étreinte.

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci à vous.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers : Les chevaliers appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiews. Bisous.

Mû caressa longuement la chevelure de l'être étendu à ses cotés. Il se décala légèrement sur la gauche afin de laisser plus de place dans l'étroit lit d'hôpital qu'il occupait. Cette présence le réconfortait toujours, lui donnant envie de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Le regard de Mû plongea dans un doux regard bleu clair rendu limpide par les larmes contenues. L'atlante sourit, se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front tendu vers lui.

- Maître…. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous revoir en vie.

- Merci Kiki, je suis moi-même ravi de te voir.

L'enfant se serra encore un peu plus contre lui et Mû se rendit compte qu'il avait grandit et forcit.

Puis son odorat capta une odeur de vanille. Le shampooing de l'enfant qui avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son Maître. Finalement, Mû avait retrouvé tout ses sens.

Mais une question restée sans réponse, le taraudait.

- Kiki, combien de temps sommes-nous restés absents ?

- trois mois, Maître…. Vous savez j'ai été fort…. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé…. Je n'ai…..presque… pas pleuré.

Mû sourit, plus attendri qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

- je sais, mon enfant, je sais combien il est dur de survivre aux êtres qui comptent dans notre vie. Mais, tu es très fort et ne doute pas, je suis très fier de toi, tu feras sans doute un grand chevalier d'or du Bélier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai toujours eu toute confiance en toi, Kiki.

- Merci, Maître.

- Mais dis-moi, je voudrais savoir : depuis combien de temps, suis-je dans cet hôpital ?

- une semaine. Quand Athéna a demandé la résurrection de tous les chevaliers d'or, les Dieux n'ont pas voulus tout de suite. Et après, ils vous ont tous renvoyés en même temps, chacun dans son temple. Mais vu que vous étiez tous endormis, elle vous a fait conduire dans cet hôpital qui appartient à la Fondation Kido.

- bien…

- Maître, quand sortez-vous de cet hôpital ? Je n'aime pas vous voir là.

- bientôt, Kiki, bientôt…. En attendant, tu peux rester avec moi.

Mû laissa l'enfant profiter de sa présence tout comme lui-même goûtait avec bonheur à la sienne. Il laissa dériver son esprit, plongeant dans son passé commun avec le petit garçon.

Mû descendait au village comme chaque mois depuis maintenant presque cinq ans pour faire les courses qui lui manquaient dans sa retraite. La viande, qu'il chassait ou piégeait lui faisait une bonne monnaie d'échange avec les habitants, contre du sucre, du thé, de la farine, etc.…

Le vieil homme, avec qui le chevalier faisait du troc d'habitude, insista pour qu'il aille voir le docteur du village. Mû fut conduit pratiquement de force vers une vieille bâtisse, surnommée généreusement « hôpital ».

L'atlante fronça les narines. L'odeur, malgré la froideur du climat, était suffocante. Odeur de corps sales, de maladie mais aussi sensations de souffrance, mêlant douleur physique et douleur morale, pour Mû, télépathe et sensible, c'était tout bonnement intolérable. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune atlante put prendre toute conscience de l'ampleur de la misère humaine. Ici, se mêlaient toutes les souffrances des villages avoisinants, du simple bras cassé aux plaies purulentes d'accidents de travail, ou de chutes graves du haut des chemins escarpés entre les rochers abrupts que les paysans montaient avec leurs yacks. Le vieil homme le conduisit vers le docteur :

- bonjour, Monsieur. Venez voir… Hier, une jeune femme et un enfant de votre ethnie sont arrivés. La jeune femme est malheureusement morte dans la nuit de malnutrition et de froid. L'enfant ne vaut guère mieux mais il reste accroché au cadavre de sa mère. Il y a autour d'eux une espèce de…. Champ de force qui ne nous permet pas d'intervenir. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire. Peut-être que vous, qui… enfin … êtes de la même race. Il vous écoutera.

- conduisez moi à eux. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Mû suivit l'homme en silence. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui renvoie sa différence en plein visage de la sorte. Il étendit son cosmos sur la foule bigarrée de l'hôpital et fut surpris de sentir un faible mais tenace cosmos. Le cosmos en question venait de l'endroit que le médecin lui indiqua. Mû s'approcha, craignant le pire vu la faiblesse du cosmos.

Là, étendue sur le dos, une jeune femme rousse à la peau diaphane était partie pour son dernier voyage. Un enfant d'environ trois ans, dormait contre son flanc, la peau toute aussi blanche que celui de sa mère mais vivant pour le moment. Mû usa de son pouvoir pour abattre le mur d'énergie. Puis il souleva avec précaution le corps de la jeune femme et le posa avec respect dans un lit voisin. Il s'étendit alors à sa place et prit l'enfant contre lui. Il augmenta doucement son cosmos pour ne pas le réveiller et l'effrayer et sonda l'âme du petit être.

Pas de doute possible, il se trouvait en présence du futur chevalier d'or du bélier.

Le cosmos doux et bienfaisant du chevalier d'or ramena un peu de couleur sur les joues de l'enfant qui enserra la taille du jeune homme. Profitant de ce repos forcé, Mû étendit son cosmos sur tout l'hôpital, sondant et aidant de son mieux ceux qui pouvaient être sauvés, soulageant la douleur des autres.

Au bout de deux heures, l'enfant s'éveilla en regardant autour de lui d'un air affolé. Il se mit à pleurer, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Il répétait inlassablement.

- Maman….

Mû ne savait plus que faire devant la détresse de l'enfant, alors il se mit à lui parler télépathiquement.

- bonjour, je m'appelle Mû de Jamir. Je suis atlante comme toi. Ta maman est morte, elle n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux… tu es malheureusement seul au monde….. Comme moi……. Si tu veux bien, nous pourrions rester tout les deux. Je vais m'occuper de ta mère et lui donner une sépulture décente

Devant le regard de franche incompréhension de l'enfant, Mû réfléchit rapidement.

- je vais la mettre dans un endroit appelé cimetière et tu pourras aller la voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras. Elle veillera toujours sur toi, tu sais. D'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant regarda Mû de ses grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes et se blottit contre le jeune homme, cherchant affection et protection.

Mû se leva, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il donna quelques ordres et de l'argent au médecin pour qu'une sépulture soit donnée cette jeune femme dont il ignorait tout. Dans son cœur, Mû lui était reconnaissant, elle lui avait fait le plus beau des présents : ce petit garçon lové dans son cou, qui entortillait ses cheveux dans ses doigts.

Les mois passant, Mû découvrit peu à peu le caractère enjoué et facétieux de l'enfant, qui retrouvait peu à peu des forces grâce aux bons soins du jeune homme. Mû apprit que l'enfant se prénommait Kiki. C'était sûrement un diminutif, mais le jeune atlante ne se soucia pas de lui donner un autre prénom pour le moment.

Chaque mois, quand ils descendaient, ils portaient des fleurs sur la tombe de la mère de Kiki.

Mû aimait cet enfant, qui lui rendait au centuple son affection. Un lien fort et indestructible se tissait au fil des ans entre les deux atlantes. Le petit garçon lui faisait confiance. Puis cette confiance céda le pas à l'affection qui à son tour céda la place à l'amour d'un fils à son père.

Bien que Kiki fût souvent séparé de son Maître par la force des choses, jamais l'enfant ne se détourna de cet homme qu'il considérait comme tout autrement que comme son Mentor.

Kiki dormait profondément. Mais Mû n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de son apprenti.

- Kiki, ……Kiki…. Allez debout, réveilles-toi…

- mmmmmmm

- Debout, garnement.

- vi, Maître.

Mû ne put retenir un petit rire devant la bouille à demie endormie de l'enfant.

- Kiki, je voudrais que tu te téléportes dans notre temple et que tu m'apportes des habits décents.

- mais pourquoi faire…….. Demanda l'enfant maintenant complètement réveillé, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de votre lit.

- tu vas voir si j'ai pas le droit… marmonna Mû. Allez, Kiki, s'il te plait, dépêches-toi. Je ne vais tout de même pas sortir de cette chambre avec ces horribles chemises de nuit !!

Devant l'air parfaitement buté de son Maître, le petit atlante dut se résigner, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Mû était têtu comme… un bélier. Il se leva et se téléporta dans le temple du chevalier d'or, où tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec le rechange pour son Maître.

Entre-temps, celui-ci s'était levé et il faisait les cents pas, assez incertains d'ailleurs jugea Kiki, dans la chambre. Aussitôt les affaires en main, Mû disparut dans la salle de bain et Kiki entendit l'eau couler.

Une fois sa douche prise, Mû s'habilla, ravi de sortir de cette demi torpeur qui l'envahissait si souvent. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour tomber sur Kiki qui s'amusait à faire voler toutes sortes d'objets dans la chambre créant une joyeuse ribambelle.

- Kiki, arrêtes ça de suite. Tu vas m'accompagner dans la chambre des autres chevaliers.

Devant l'hésitation de l'enfant.

- Tout de suite.

- Oui, Maître, soupira Kiki. Qui voulez-vous voir en premier ?

Cruel dilemme, que celui-ci. Mû opta pour une tactique plus simple qui lui évitait de choisir.

- Le plus proche de ma chambre.

- d'accord.

Trois portes plus loin, Kiki s'arrêta, frappa et ouvrit sans attendre de réponses. Mû pénétra silencieusement et avisa le chevalier qui visiblement dormait.

- Tu peux y aller, Kiki, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, murmura Mû.

L'enfant, détestant les hôpitaux, ne se fit pas prier et disparut rapidement.

Mû s'installa sur une chaise qui servait à veiller le chevalier. Le jeune homme se doutait bien de qui venait voir le chevalier endormi. Mû le regarda et se remémora leur confrontation. Il savait que le Verseau avait énormément souffert de la mascarade qu'ils avaient servie à Hadès. Le visage détendu par le sommeil, Mû commençait à entrevoir ce qui rendait le Scorpion tellement amoureux. Camus alliait beauté et grâce maintenant que toute trace de froideur désertait ses traits au repos. L'atlante ne nourrissait aucune rancune vis-à-vis du Verseau, et c'est doucement qu'il s'éclipsa pour le laisser se reposer. Au sortir de la chambre, il décida de se diriger vers la droite.

- tiens, tiens, mais c'est notre séduisant bélier !!

Mû se retourna, un peu trop rapidement, la tête lui tourna et il manqua de tomber quant il sentit deux bras puissants le soutenir.

- Merci, Milo. Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

- bien merci. Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question.

Milo gardait le bélier étroitement serré contre lui.

- tu peux me lâcher, tu sais. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer comme cela. Et pour répondre à ta question, je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'espère pouvoir sortir bientôt de cet endroit.

- Pourquoi te lâcherai-je ?

Puis chuchotant à l'oreille de son prisonnier.

- cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs…. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ?

Le scorpion éclata de rire devant les joues cramoisies du bélier.

- visiblement, tu n'as pas oublié… moi non plus d'ailleurs, merveilleux moments.

- Milo…. Je t'interdis de…

Trop tard, Milo prit les lèvres de son otage qu'il caressa doucement des siennes. Mû se reprit et repoussa le scorpion.

- tu exagères !! Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Camus et tu m'embrasses devant sa chambre !!

- ne sois pas fâché pour un tout petit bisou.

Milo baissa la tête et desserra l'étreinte de ses bras sur le corps de Mû.

- de toute façon, il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais.

Mû oublia d'un coup toutes les remontrances qu'il voulait faire au scorpion. Le ton de celui-ci sonnait douloureusement aux oreilles de l'atlante. Milo était réellement malheureux, au bord du désespoir même.

- il y a bien une cafétéria dans ce bâtiment ?

Milo, distrait de sa douleur, répondit

- oui, bien sûr. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- je veux bien un thé, tu m'en offres un ? Nous pourrions discuter tranquillement.

- ….

- sans que tu me sautes dessus, rajouta Mû taquin.

Milo lui décrocha un sourire torve.

- hum, sait-on jamais….

- Milo !! Il est pas vrai, celui-ci.

Le scorpion conduisit Mû au rez de chaussé, lui fit prendre place et alla chercher du thé au jasmin et un café serré pour lui.

Il se retourna et observa le jeune atlante, assis dans la grande salle, seul. Mû était d'une beauté rare et androgyne. Pas le genre beauté fatale, d'Aphrodite, mais la douceur des traits particuliers de Mû le rendait irrésistible.

D'ailleurs, Milo, quelques temps après la bataille du sanctuaire, avait goûté aux charmes exotiques du jeune atlante après une soirée plutôt arrosée chez le lion. Les sens en éveil, Milo avait sentit que le moment était bien choisi pour tenter une approche. Soutenant et serrant l'atlante plus que nécessaire pour le reconduire chez lui, Milo dragua Mû avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'à sa propre surprise, l'atlante lui cède son corps pour la nuit.

Milo eut un sourire d'autosatisfaction à ce souvenir sulfureux. Sourire que la jolie brune qui lui servait son café prit pour elle. Ce qui déclancha aussitôt les instincts de prédateur du scorpion. Malheureusement pour lui, Mû attendait son thé et avec un sourire charmeur, Milo dit un au revoir sensuel à la jeune fille rougissante.

- il est long ton thé, tu as été le chercher en Inde ou quoi ?

- Je ne te savais pas si impatient.

Mû tourna pensivement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- Milo,… que se passe-t-il avec Camus ?

- Mû….. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Allons, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Nous sommes proches…enfin d'une certaine façon.

- Ah.. Que c'est pas beau de faire du chantage ! Rit le scorpion.

Milo plongea dans son café comme dans ses pensées après quelques instants de silence, il murmura :

- J'ai été l'un des premiers à me réveiller et j'ai pratiquement assisté aux les réveils de tous les autres. Tu te doutes que j'attendais celui de Camus avec impatience. Je voulais tellement lui parler et surtout m'excuser pour mon attitude. Enfin….. Tu comprends. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer son plan. Je n'ai rien compris.

Milo était au bord des larmes et Mû tendit la main pour étreindre les doigts du jeune homme, l'invitant à poursuivre sa confession.

- Je l'ai veillé, jour et nuit. Quand il s'est réveillé, il n'avait, comme moi, que son sens du toucher. Je lui caressais la joue, les cheveux, je suis sûr qu'il appréciait. Mais quand sa vue s'est rétablie, je voyais qu'il reculait à chaque fois que je voulais le toucher.

Cette fois-ci, Milo pleurait silencieusement en parlant. Les larmes coulant toutes seules, sans que le jeune scorpion ne puisse rien y faire.

- je ne supporte pas son mépris. C'est sûr qu'il doit me haïr pour ce que je lui ai fait. Mais, il me connaît, non ? Il sait que j'agis d'abord et je réfléchis après... Oh Mû, je me sens si mal. Finalement, qu'il ne veuille pas de moi pour amant je l'accepte… mais je ne peux me passer de son amitié. Il ne me reste que cela… Je ne veux pas le perdre.

La douleur que ressentait Milo serrait le cœur de Mû. Bien qu'il ne soit pas amoureux du scorpion, ils étaient devenus de très proches amis après cette unique nuit. Et Mû ne laissait pas tomber ses amis.

- Écoute. Allons, s'il te plait, arrêtes, ne pleures plus…. Milo….. Écoutes-moi, je vais essayer d'aller lui parler, de le sonder.

- non surtout pas et s'il….

- Je t'ai dis de te taire et de m'écouter, ordonna Mû les points de vie froncés. Je reprends, je vais aller lui parler de cette guerre sainte et des conflits qu'elle a engendrés au sein de notre communauté. Je verrai bien ce qu'il en pense. Allez…. Fais moi confiance, je saurais comment lui parler.

Milo le regarda, essuya ses larmes.

- Merci, Mû.

- Bon… finissons nos boissons et je vais remonter dans ma chambre avant que tout l'hôpital soit au courant de ma disparition.

Milo lui accorda un franc sourire qui réjouit le cœur de Mû. Après une fraternelle accolade, Milo quitta l'atlante devant sa chambre pour rejoindre la chambre de Camus. Sur les conseils de Mû, Milo avait décidé de ne pas renoncer et à force, Camus lui parlerait bien ! Même si c'était pour le jeter dehors !

A peine, Mû eut-il poussé la porte de sa chambre, qu'il fut agressé par une furie en blouse blanche.

- Où étiez-vous passé ? Nous vous cherchons de partout depuis près d'une heure et nous avons averti votre Grand Pope. Où avez-vous trouvé ces vêtements ?

- on me les a apportés, ils m'appartiennent. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais sortir dehors avec vos chemises ouvertes dans le dos, non !

- Et pourquoi pas, il est plutôt mignon, la vue n'est pas désagréable !!

- PARDON ?!

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dis. Venez donc manger, le plateau va refroidir.

- Ouais, vachement mignon même, j'en ferai bien mon dessert moi !

Une fois la porte refermée sur l'infirmière, Mû éclata de rire. Si cette jeune femme avait pu se douter qu'elle avait en face d'elle un télépathe en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et bien, elle aurait fait plus attention à ses pensées ! Les larmes aux yeux à cause de son hilarité, le jeune homme se calma et dîna en paix. Se déshabillant, il se coucha et ne put s'empêcher de songer à Milo.

Lors de cette fameuse soirée, Mû n'était aussi saoul qu'il le laissait croire mais avait bien voulu de la compagnie de Milo. Le scorpion avait proposé de le raccompagner et pendant le trajet, il lui fit son grand numéro de charme, qui ne laissa pas le jeune atlante de marbre. Arrivé à destination, les mains du scorpion se firent aventureuses et il ne les repoussa pas. Enhardi par cette légère victoire, Milo lui avait lentement et précautionneusement prit les lèvres et c'est Mû qui avait invité le scorpion à aller plus loin, désinhibé par l'alcool. L'atmosphère devint rapidement torride. De caresses en baisers sensuels, l'atlante se laissait déshabillé par cet expert dans les jeux de l'amour. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Mû ne se refusait pas à lui. Il le voulait, lui Milo, pour apprendre à aimer un homme. Car, bien que le bélier ne soit pas novice dans ce doux combat avec les dames, il l'était en ce qui concernait les hommes.

Nu, sous les doigts experts de son partenaire, Mû se pâmait dans les bras vigoureux de Milo. Le grec le caressait de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un monde de volupté masculine différente mais plaisante. Mû lui répondait avec douceur et enthousiasme, trouvant les gestes pour arracher des gémissements à son partenaire. Les sens chauffés à blanc, les deux hommes s'étaient livrés à un ballet sensuel. Puis lentement, Milo cloua Mû sur le lit et le prépara avec douceur et soin, à son intrusion. Les gestes tendres et les caresses de Milo, apaisaient et donnaient confiance au jeune homme qui se laissait faire avec un plaisir mêlé d'appréhension. Milo, de ses doigts, allait et venait à l'intérieur de son intimité, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir, une fois la douleur estompée.

Le scorpion se plaça entre les cuisses de l'atlante qui le regarda avec angoisse et avança lentement, faisant s'ouvrir sous la pression cet anneau de muscle inviolé pour l'accueillir. Mu grimaça sous l'imposante intrusion, mais Milo, très doux, prit le sexe de l'atlante et exerça un lent va et viens. Pris entre deux sensations contradictoires, Mû opta pour se aller au plaisir, et se détendit complètement. Il s'abandonna aux bons soins de son amant, dont les coups de reins gagnaient en amplitude. L'orgasme les faucha à l'unisson, les laissant pantelant. Milo resta toute la nuit et ce qui donna à Mû l'opportunité de tester ces nouvelles connaissances. Une nuit inoubliable pour les deux jeunes gens.

Ce souvenir donnait vraiment chaud au jeune atlante. Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre l'air. Mû s'habilla et essaya de se téléporter En effet, ses dons pour la télépathie étant revenus, normalement il devait pouvoir se téléporter facilement. Prudent, il testa la chose pour sortir de sa chambre. Satisfait du résultat, il choisit le toit de l'hôpital, où il se trouva quelques secondes plus tard. La nuit était fraîche, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait aux sens du jeune homme. Avançant jusqu'au bord du toit, il remarqua une silhouette. Ne voulant pas déranger, il fit demi-tour. Mais une main ferme le retint par le bras. Mû leva les yeux vers l'homme.

- Oh, non pas lui !! Il est pire qu'une douche froide question libido.

- J'allais partir, je ne veux pas t'importuner.

- tu ne me déranges pas, Mû. Reste….s'il te plait. Je voudrais te parler.

Résigné, le jeune atlante s'assit aux côtés de son compagnon.

À suivre…

Voilà pour ce chapitre. S'il vous plait. Ne tapez pas, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de texte. Laissez moi vos coms, bon ou mauvais. Merci à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers : Ces beaux chevaliers appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Ils me font vraiment chaud au cœur. J'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos avis et j'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes dans ce chapitre. Merci et Bisous.

Mû, assis à quelques centimètres du chevalier, ramena ses jambes contre son torse et serra ses genoux dans ses bras. Ainsi installé, il se laissa aller à contempler les étoiles, suivant du regard les étoiles filantes. Il connaissait le nom de toutes les constellations et se les remémorait, attendant en silence que son compagnon lui parle. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait retenu. Mû ne demandait pas à être ici. Car, ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'homme assis à ses côtés, non, il le détestait voire le haïssait.

Peu fier de ce sentiment, l'atlante calma les battements de son cœur, emballé par cette bouffée de haine. Il frissonna d'anticipation, que lui voulait-il donc ? Mais Mû, patient, resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées, la mine farouche. Son homologue l'observait, le cœur broyé.

- Tu me hais donc à ce point. Soupira-t-il

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple et douloureuse constatation.

- ………….

- Mû, ce n'est pas facile pour moi. J'y pense depuis que je sais que tu es réveillé. Et je ne sais pas comment aborder la chose. Je voudrais te trouver une explication à mes actes, mais je n'en vois aucune qui soit satisfaisante.

- Je ne te demande rien, …nous n'avons pas besoin de nous apprécier pour vivre.

Saga fit abstraction de la remarque blessante du bélier et continua sa tirade.

- Tu sais maintenant ce qui s'est passé…. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Je sais que cela n'effacera pas la souffrance que je t'ai fait endurer mais..

- tu as raison, cela n'efface rien.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mû parla sans réfléchir, une sorte de cri du cœur.

- je suppose que tu veux une absolution de ma part ?

- ………

- n'est-ce pas ?

- oui…. Tu es quelqu un de sage et de généreux, Mû, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu m'accordes ton pardon.

Saga baissa la tête, il se rendait compte qu'il demandait beaucoup au jeune homme, beaucoup trop peut être. Mais après avoir mûrement réfléchi, ressassé ses actions, il n'y avait que le pardon de Mû qui lui manquait, celui d'Athéna lui étant acquis. L'atlante l'impressionnait. Sa prestance, lors de la guerre contre Hadès. Le chevalier d'or du bélier les défiant de traverser son temple, seul contre tous. Une habitude sans doute. Il avait balayé d'un revers Deathmask et Aphrodite, les renvoyant dans le Cocyte. Puis, dressé contre trois autres chevaliers d'or, il ne plia l'échine que contraint et forcé par son propre Maître.

Inconsciemment, Saga avait ressenti la peine que Shion avait à maltraiter son élève. Comme l'ex Grand Pope avait souffert à ce moment, découvrant Mû épuisé par ses combats successifs. Il exigea une dernière faveur, celle d'achever de sa main cet enfant qu'il avait vu grandir. Faveur qui fut accordée à l'unanimité, aucun des « renégats » ne voulaient donner la mort à ce chevalier si fier et sans reproche. Ce fut la dernière fois, avant l'explosion de cosmos finale, que Saga revit Mû.

- n'importe quoi ? Ramène moi Shion, efface ces années d'exil….

- je voudrais bien mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

- oui, tu n'as eu que le pouvoir de lui oter la vie… comme un traite. Ne me dis pas le contraire, Saga. Malgré son âge, jamais mon Maître ne se serait laissé tuer en combat singulier !

La gène de Saga, son mal être devenait perceptible. Il se doutait que la confrontation serait dure, mais à ce point… Il regrettait presque d'avoir provoquer cette explication.

- Je l'ai tué par surprise, en effet.

Mû sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Le simple fait d'avoir Saga à ses cotés devenait difficile à supporter. Mais l'entendre avouer de sa bouche son crime, devenait insoutenable. Soudain debout, le corps tremblant, les poings serrés, Mû se tourna et regarda son vis-à-vis, la rage déformant ses traits délicats.

- Non seulement tu es un traite mais une ordure de la pire espèce !!

Saga sembla se ratatiner sous l'injure. Il observa l'atlante qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, et reçu une flambée de cosmos agressif. Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon, la colère avait ravivé le cosmos perdu du jeune homme. Mû s'en rendant compte, s'apaisa d'un coup. Il se rassit et plongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, dans une pathétique tentative de retour au calme. Saga agissait sur un terrain miné, mais il prit le risque.

- Mû, je n'ai pas partagé beaucoup de temps avec Shion, nous avions une mission. Mais crois-moi, je t'en prie. Il m'a pardonné mon geste à son égard.

Mû ne tourna pas la tête. Il percevait le cosmos de Saga. Ce dernier lui laissait lire dans son aura de son plein grè, et Mû sut que le gémeau disait vrai. Ainsi, son Maître lui avait pardonné. Il pardonnait à son assassin. Mais, lui, Mû, arriverait-il à faire de même avec Saga ? Il ignorait lui-même la réponse, c'était une vrai question de conscience et le jeune homme ne se sentait pas le courage de chercher en lui les réponses. Oh, comme Shaka et sa sagesse lui manquait, en ce moment. Saga se détendit légèrement. Il voyait Mû en plein conflit intérieur quand soudain il vit l'atlante se raidir.

- Mon Maître t'a pardonné, la belle affaire !! Le pire, c'est que je te crois. Mais la liste de tes forfaitures ne s'arrête pas là. Tu as osé mentir, me faire passer pour un traitre aux yeux de mes meilleurs amis et les retourner contre moi !! Ça, vois-tu, je ne peux pas passer au dessus.

Ainsi, la faille du cœur du jeune atlante était là. Oui, il avait convaincu Shaka et Aldébaran de la félonie de Mû. Oh, ce fut subtil, un vrai travail de fond, il savait à l'époque que ni l'un ni l'autre aurait accepté tout de suite l'idée de la trahison de l'atlante. Saga releva la tête, inspira fortement et plongea son regard dans deux yeux au dur reflet émeraude où il pouvait lire la colère, la rancœur et la haine. Non, ce n'était pas gagné et peut être que cela ne le serait jamais.

- je n'ignore rien de ce que j'ai fait, j'étais là, comme prisonnier de mon propre corps, assistant sans force à tout cela. Mais je ne te demande pas une réponse Mû, ni ton pardon immédiat. Je te supplie d'y penser… de reconsidérer ma demande.

- Shaka et Adébaran étaient mes plus proches amis. A part eux, je n'avais personne et je n'étais pas suffisamment lié aux autres chevaliers d'or. Tu m'as séparé d'eux, de mon Maître. Diviser pour mieux régner. Je n'oublie pas que tu as envoyé Aldé à Jamir pour tester ma fidélité. Quels ordres avait-il ? Ceux de me combattre ?

Mû eut un sourire sans joie.

- tu penses que je me serais défendu ou que je me serais laisser tuer ? Que pouvais-je faire face à lui ? Tu as poussé l'ironie très loin, Saga.

- ………

Un silence pesant s'installa. Saga observait son interlocuteur à la dérobée. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient, rendant la peau de l'atlante diaphane, le faisant paraître plus fragile qu'il n'était réellement. L'atlante symbolisait le courage pour Saga, Oh Déesse, qu'il espérait son pardon. Pas son amitié, ni même une reconnaissante quelconque, juste quelques mots pour apaiser son cœur douloureux. Il ne le méritait sans doute pas, mais l'espoir de se voir absolu par cet être l'étreignait tout de même. De son coté, malgré sa colère, Mû tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et de ses émotions. En bon tacticien, il opta pour une trêve.

- Mais, en mémoire de mon Maître, qui fait preuve d'une telle indulgence à ton égard. Je…. Je te promets d'y penser. Ne m'en demande pas plus.

Mû se leva et disparut sans un regard pour Saga. Le gémeaux, frappé en plein cœur, ne put retenir ses larmes. Deux bras puissants virent le serrer et Saga se laissa aller contre le torse large de son jumeau.

- j'étais là mon frère. Allez, courage. Mû est encore sous le coup de la colère. Pas aussi flegmatique qu'il en a l'air le bélier.

- Je lui ai fait du mal…….. Beaucoup de mal…… je le comprends. Je ressens ses émotions. Si seul…. Si triste…. Après tout … si cela l'apaise de me haïr.

- ne dis pas de sottises, Saga. Ca ne changera rien, mais ça te fera souffrir et lui aussi à terme. Sois patient… Mû est sage, doux et compréhensif. Laisse-lui le temps de se retrouver lui-même.

Kanon observa son frère. Il ne comprenait pas le besoin qu'éprouvait Saga de se faire absoudre de ses fautes par l'atlante. Certes, le bélier avait souffert, mais sans doute pas plus que beaucoup d'autres sous le règne despotique de son frère.

En soupirant, Kanon se leva entraînant son frère à sa suite. Tant pis, Saga avait besoin de lui, c'était un sentiment nouveau qui l'emplissait de joie. Une joie discrète en égard au chagrin qui envahissait son jumeau, mais une joie tout de même de se sentir utile auprès de lui.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Mû se dévêtit rageusement. Comme osait-il lui demander cela ? Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer en s'asseyant en lotus au centre de son lit, et en pratiquant quelques exercices respiratoires de base pour ramener un peu de calme dans son esprit surchauffé. Puis il s'installa correctement et commenca une méditation. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à la vie, il chercha dans ses souvenirs, sans les subir.

Il faisait froid, bien plus froid que d'ordinaire à la même époque. Un froid piquant qui vous glace jusqu'à la moelle épiniaire. Prévoyant, Mû avait décidé d'aller chercher du bois, s'approvisionnant suffisamment pour ne pas en manquer durant la saison hivernale. Derrière lui, transit, Kiki attendait puis empilait les bûches sur le traineau pour les ramener vers le château. Bientôt deux ans que l'enfant partageait le quotidien de Mû. Les deux atlantes travaillèrent dur et vers quatre heures de l'après midi, Mû décida de partir. La nuit tombait brutalement dans les montagnes et le jeune homme ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser piéger avec un enfant de cinq ans.

Ils arrivèrent à temps à destination.

Mû releva la tête et fronça ces points de vie.

- Que se passe-t-il, Maître ?

- Rien … pour le moment. Rentre le bois par télékinésie, cela t'entraînera, et reste dans le château. N'en sors sous aucun prétexte. Je t'ai appris à dissimuler ton cosmos… fais le.

Mû se retourna pour regarder l'enfant droit dans les yeux.

- tu m'as bien compris Kiki. Un visiteur se présente et il a put franchir toutes les barrières que j'avais installées. Il est potentiellement dangereux. Tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, cache-toi.

- mais Maître…

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du petit garçon. Mû s'attendrit et calma la sourde angoisse qu'il voyait poindre dans le regard du petit.

- ne t'inquiète pas, Kiki. Tout se passera bien. Je ne risque rien et toi non plus… Allez va, fais ce que je te demande, nous avons bien une demi heure devant nous.

Mû se doucha rapidement. Laissant couler l'eau fraîche sur son corps, il réfléchit. Ce cosmos n'était pas hostile de prime abord et Mû pensait le reconnaître. Mais est-ce bien lui ? Si oui, dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait-il ?

L'atlante s'habilla avec soin et sortit attendre son invité surprise. De tout son cœur, il espérait que ce soit lui. Depuis combien d'années ne s'étaient-ils pas vu ? Une éternité selon Mû. Il calma les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Là bas, sur le pont suspendu, une silhouette se dessinait. Mû se sentait nerveux, inconsciemment il serra et desserra les poings à plusieurs reprises. Puis il prit trois grandes inspirations et se força à afficher un visage calme et placide. Il s'assit sur une immense pierre qui lui servait de banc, ferma les yeux un court instant et attendit. Son attente fut courte.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur un homme d'une carrure impressionnante.

- Bonsoir Aldébaran. Tu es bien loin de chez toi…….. Mon ami.

- Bonsoir Mû. En effet. Tu te doutes bien de ce qui m'ammène, n'est-ce pas.

La voix du brésilien était grave, profonde mais douce malgré tout. Aucune marque d'agressivité. Bien que sur le qui-vive, Mû se laissa aller à la joie de revoir son ami d'enfance.

- Oui, sourit-il, je sais. Je suppose que le « Grand Pope » t'a ordonné de voir si je lui suis ouvertement opposé ou pas ? J'ai vu juste ?

- Bien sûr, tu es téléphate. Ce n'est pas difficile pour toi de deviner.

- serait-ce un reproche ? Pourtant, Aldé, je peux te jurer que je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour lire dans les pensées des gens. Ce serait violer leur intimité et cela va à l'encontre de mes principes.

Mû avait levé la tête vers Aldébaran et plongea son regard dans les doux yeux noisettes de celui-ci. Non, décidément, aucune duplicité dans ce regard, un vague reproche sans doute, mais pas d'animosité.

Mû prit sa décision, tant pis s'il devait le regretter.

- veux-tu rentrer prendre quelque chose de chaud. Les nuits sont froides ici… même pour un chevalier d'or.

- avec plaisir.

- ne t'inquiète pas, mais il n'y a pas de porte chez moi. C'est une demeure atlante, nous nous télé portons.

Mû avançât vers son ami et lui prit la main. Aucune crainte n'émanait du géant. Il se concentra quelques secondes et ils furent à l'interieur, dans la salle principale où le jeune homme avait prit soin d'allumer un feu.

- Que veux tu thé ou café ?

- un café, s'il te plait.

- je vais aux cuisines, tu peux visiter si tu veux.

- merci.

Mû disparut. Une fois dans la cuisine, il sourit, satisfait. Kiki ne laissait pas transparaître son cosmos, c'était parfait. Il fallait qu'il sache exactement quels étaient les ordres d'Aldébaran. Tout en préparant deux tasses de café, Mû sourit. Oh Déesse, que c'était bon de le revoir. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé voir mais son cœur débordait d'allégresse à la vue de son vieil ami. Il prit un plateau, posa les tasses fumantes, du sucre et des biscuits. Aldé était gourmand, enfant, l'était-il encore ? Saisissant les anses, il rejoignit le brésilien qu'il trouva assis sur le canapé, plongé dans une captivante lecture. A l'entrée de Mû, il posa son livre à regret sur l'étagère et s'approcha de la table où il s'installa. Mû, déjà assis, observa son ami. Malgré sa carrure pour le moins impressionnante, la démarche du taureau n'était pas pesante, il évoluait avec assurance. Débarrassé de son armure, son pull laissait deviner une musculature imposante. Se secouant mentalement, Mû lui tendit sa boisson et ils commencèrent à boire silence. Un silence apprécié par les deux parties, en aucun cas pesant, plutôt une connivence longtemps oubliée, qui revient d'elle-même s'installer entre les deux amis. Mais pouvaient-ils encore se prévaloir de ce titre ? Mû posa sa tasse.

- Aldé, je dois savoir. Que t'as-t-on dit sur mon départ du sanctuaire ?

Aldébaran reposa sa tasse et regarda le reste de café comme fasciné.

- pas grand-chose en fait. Quand je suis revenu du Brésil avec mon armure, j'étais persuadé que tu te trouvais encore au sanctuaire. Mais les choses changent, ….les gens aussi.

Le taureau releva la tête et regarda Mû droit dans les yeux.

- il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont été dites. Certaines que j'ai refusé de croire, complètement inadmissibles. Il y a deux jours quand le Grand Pope a demandé un volontaire pour venir te voir, j'ai postulé. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, Mû.

- tu veux vraiment savoir…. Ou le Grand Pope se demande ce que je pense et… ce que je sais.

- …………………….

- Peu importe.

Et Mû commença son récit, à aucun moment Aldébaran ne l'interrompit. Au bout d'une heure, Mû pensa n'avoir rien oublier et clôtura sa version des faits. Aldé poussa un long soupir.

- Mû, tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes rencontré ? Nous nous étions juré que les évenements de la vie ne nous sépareraient pas.

- Oui, oui, dit Mû, ému aux larmes. Je me souviens de tout, bien sûr.

- Je ne reviendrais jamais sur cette promesse.

Aldébaran le regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, Mû. Mais je ne peux pas cautionner le récit que tu viens de me faire, mon ami. Je ne peux pas admettre que depuis tout ce temps, nous chevaliers d'or, nous servons un imposteur. Ecoutes, Mû, franchement, Shaka est le conseiller du Grand Pope. Sensible comme il est, il aurait deviné s'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Mû soupira, les épaules basses, le dos arrondi, comme portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Je savais que je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre. Je te demande juste une faveur, Aldé. Penses-y. Ne rejette pas en globalité ce que je viens de te révéler, s'il te plait.

Aldébaran posa sa grande main douce sur la main fine et blanche de son vis-à-vis.

- Aldé….. Et Shaka ? Que pense-t-il de tout cela ?

Aldébaran détourna la tête, honteux de ce qu'il allait avouer à son ami.

- Il pense comme le Grand Pope, que tu formentes un plan avec le Maître des Cinq Pics pour nuire au sanctuaire.

Mû serra les dents et les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ainsi, il avait perdu l'amitié de la Vierge. Son cœur saignait, sa souffrance atteignait des sommets, comme pour Shion.

- Aldé, souffla-t-il, la voix soudain peu assurée. Ne me retire pas ton amitié.

Le brésilien se leva et obligea l'atlante à faire de même et avec une infinie délicatesse que son immense carcasse ne laissait pas présager, il serra Mû contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et Mû se pressa plus étroitement contre lui.

- Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon ami, Mû. Sois en sûr.

Du bout du doigt, il leva le menton de l'atlante et lui offrit un large sourire.

- Nous allons oublier nos différents. Mû, je veux te demander une faveur.

- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

- ne déclare pas ouvertement ton hostilité au Grand Pope. Moi, je refuserai toujours de t'affronter mais, Deathmask, Aphrodite et Milo sont devenus les assassins du sanctuaire.

Voyant le sourire cynique de Mû, Adébaran ajouta.

- Oui, je sais ce n'est pas très orthodoxe comme méthode pour un Grand Pope. Mais bon, eux n'hésiteront pas une seconde à venir ici pour se débarrasser de toi.

- ………..

- Mû, s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Je vais te faire un courrier que tu lui donneras de ma part. Je ne refuse pas de réparer les armures pour le sanctuaire et je vais lui déclarer que j'ai un apprenti pour l'armure d'or du Bélier.

Sous le coup de la stupeur, Aldébaran prit les épaules de Mû et le repoussa. L'atlante se décolla à regret de l'étreinte du taureau.

- Oui, je te le présenterai demain. Je vais te préparer une chambre, il est largement l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Aldébaran resta une semaine pendant laquelle Mû se sentit revivre. Il fit la connaissance de Kiki avec qui il s'entendit immédiatement. Puis il retourna au sanctuaire. Faisant fi des recommandations de son supérieur et de Shaka, il revint régulièrement visiter son ami de toujours.

Mû sortit lentement de son état méditatif. Il étira soigneusement ses muscles pour constater que la nuit était très avancée. Il s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit. Aldébaran se moquait des interdits, son amitié était plus forte que les rumeurs, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour Shaka. Le silence et le mépris de l'Indou avaient profondément blessé Mû. Et tout cela était de la faute de Saga, entièrement de sa faute. Mû épuisé, se laissa aller dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Lentement une douce chaleur le parcourut, douce et caressante. Il voulut se réveiller mais, impossible d'échapper à cette torpeur. Contre son gré, il se laissa malgré tout aller. Une voix douce l'appellait.

_- Mû, … Mû, ….. Écoutes moi._

Cette voix, le jeune homme l'aurait reconnue entre un million. Son cœur battit plus fort, chaque cellule de son corps fut envahit par l'énergie d'Amour qui émanait de cette présence.

_- Mû…. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire………_

A suivre……

Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais, ils font toujours plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers : Ces charmants chevaliers appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada. Merci.

Un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweuses et revieweurs.

Mû se laissa emporter par cette voix. Il ferma un instant les yeux, bercé par cette douce torpeur qui s'insinuait lentement en lui. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans un univers baigné d'une chaleureuse lumière blanche et or, apaisante et pleine d'amour. Là, il vit se profiler une silhouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il ne bougea pas d'un iota, attendant de constater de visu ce que son âme ressentait.

- Eh bien, lui fit l'apparition, tu ne me reconnais plus, ai-je donc tant changé ?

L'émotion avait fait perdre la voix du jeune atlante et il ne put, pour toute réponse, que secouer la tête négativement.

Son vis-à-vis sourit tendrement puis dans un élan, tendit les bras vers Mû. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, sentant contre lui, le corps chaud se blottir étroitement, cherchant l'amour perdu il y a si longtemps.

Puis le paysage changea, comme régit d'une volonté propre. Les deux hommes se trouvaient maintenant dans un jardin, que Mû, les yeux écarquillés, reconnut comme étant le lieu secret où ils se retrouvaient, tant d'années en arrière.

L'homme s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et douce, et invita de la main le jeune homme à faire de même. Mû s'installa en face de lui, et l'observa, gravant les traits fins dans sa mémoire.

- Mû, je n'ai que peu de temps devant moi. Tu te trouves dans un état secondaire entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Cet état te permet de me voir, j'en ai exprimé le désir. Sache que de là où je me trouve, je ressens les émotions de mes proches. Mon enfant, tu es, avec Dokkho, l'être mortel le plus important pour moi. Alors permets moi de demander : que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi cette haine ravage-t-elle ton cœur ? Aurais-tu perdu cette merveilleuse capacité à aimer et pardonner ton prochain qui te caractérisait étant enfant ?

- Maître, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir et de pouvoir discuter avec vous. Sommes nous obligés de parler de lui ?

Shion sourit avec indulgence.

- bien sûr, Mû, car c'est pour cela que je me suis matérialisé dans cet espace temps et que je t'y ai attiré.

Mû baissa la tête, affichant une moue butée caractéristique. Shion ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- je constate avec joie que les années ne t'ont pas changé !!

Mû rougit, parfaitement conscient de ce que son Maître entendait par là.

- Mû….. Explique moi ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur qui t'empêche de lui pardonner ? Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il a suffisement souffert ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui ai pardonné ?

Devant le silence obstiné de son élève, Shion poursuivit

- Dans mon cœur, il n'existe aucune rancœur envers Saga. Il reste pour moi un être torturé au delà de toute mesure. Rends toi compte, Fils… Une voix dans sa tête, qui jour après jour, distille son venin de haine. Inlassablement. Petit à petit, Saga a sombré dans la folie et s'est laissé possèder par le Mal insidieux qui le rongeait. Il fut ensuite le spectateur malheureux de sa propre vie, de sa propre déchéance.

Shion arrêta son plaidoyer pour laisser à Mû le temps d'assimiler ses dires.

Il observa son élève. Par les Dieux, qu'il était fier de lui ! Une fierté sans borne l'envahissait pour avoir sauver cet enfant des griffes de la mort et l'avoir élever comme s'il était son fils. Mû en grandissant l'avait comblé, cet enfant réunissait dans son âme, douceur, générosité, altruisme… il représentait l'image idéal d'un fils et Shion avait souvent rêvé que le petit atlante soit de son sang. Espoir stupide et inutile car l'amour qui les liait allait au delà des liens du sang.

- Mû, tant que tu seras rongé de l'interieur, crois-tu que tu pourras aimer librement ? Tu te retrouves handicapé par ton manque de compréhension de la souffrance du gémeau, ton cœur et ton âme s'en ressentent. Il faut que tu fasses une introspection, mon enfant. Saga, est-il vraiment l'instigateur de tous tes maux, de toutes tes souffrances ? Ou bien es-ce toi, tout simplement, en oubliant qui tu es ? Ou bien encore tes soi-disant amis qui t'ont tournés le dos ? Les belles paroles empreintes de philosophie sur la compassion n'ont de valeur que si elles sont appliquées, Mû. Tu connais la théorie sans jamais l'avoir appliqué pour toi-même.

Le ton de Shion devenait plus dur. Il se devait de choquer son élève pour le faire réagir. Et cela fonctionnait, Shion pouvait presque voir les rouages de l'esprit de Mû se mettre en marche. Le jeune atlante, surpris, regardait Shion d'un air égaré. Puis il baissa les yeux devant le regard scrutatif de son Maître.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous……… me jugiez aussi mal, mon Maître. Certes, je n'aime pas Saga, il veut mon pardon et j'ignore pourquoi. Oui, je lui en veux, de vous avoir pris à moi, de m'avoir forcé à l'exil pour survivre, de m'avoir séparer pendant tant d'années de mes amis…. Comment vais-je trouver la force de lui pardonner ? J'ignore par où je dois commencer.

- Justement, mon enfant, je suis là pour te guider et non pour te juger. Il faut que tu coupes à la racine cette fleur du Mal que tu entretiens dans ton cœur. La haine que tu voues à Saga ne pourra que vous détruire tout les deux. Chacun d'entre vous va se renfermer sur lui-même, rompant le dialogue. Je ne peux permettre te perdre de cette façon.

- ……………………..

- Mû, fermes les yeux et ressens dans ton cœur les émotions que je vais te faire parvenir.

Le jeune atlante obéit, et attendit. Lentement, les sentiments d'une autre personne s'écoulait en lui. Ecoeurement, dégoût de soi, culpabilité, peine, douleur, cette âme en peine n'avait aucune estime pour elle-même et pourtant, un espoir comme une chandelle, douce et rassurante lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres qu'était son esprit, subsistait. Cet espoir, pourtant s'éteignait, petit à petit, soufflé par la brise glaciale de la haine d'autrui. Non, Mû ne pouvait permettre ceci, cette malheureuse âme saignait et émettait des ondes de désespoir malgré le soutien de ses proches. Saga, car bien sûr, c'était lui, s'interdisait d'aimer qui que ce soit, il s'interdisait le seul moyen d'être heureux et de profiter de sa résurrection.

Puis lentement, les émotions étrangères se dissipèrent pour s'effacer complètement. Mû revint lentement à lui, et leva son visage baigné de larmes vers son Maître, qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Pardonne moi mon enfant d'en être arrivé à de si extrêmes méthodes, mais il fallait que tu comprennes. Que vois-tu en lui ? A-t-il une âme aussi noire que tu le pensais ?

Mû devait admettre que non, au contraire. Ce qu'il ressentait de Saga était doux et bon. Un être généreux que son expérience malheureuse avait réduit à néant. Mû secoua lentement la tête

- très bien Maître je vais essayer de lui pardonner.

- Essayer ?? Mû, il faut que tu réfléchisses car si tu décides d'accorder ton pardon à Saga, ce doit être sans retour. En aucun cas, tu ne devras revenir sur ce que tu vas dire. Pour cesser d'arroser les racines de la rancune, tu te dois de pardonner sans condition et puis d'oublier définitivement jusqu'à vos différents.

Mû savait très bien ce que Shion voulait dire. Certes, il voulait absoudre Saga, mais en aurait-il la force ?

- Je suis certain que tu pourras le faire, Mû, j'ai une confiance illimitée en toi.

Le sourire rassurant de son Maître aida Mû à se conforter dans sa décision. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux scellant un pacte silencieux.

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, mon garçon…

Mû sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que la forme de Shion devenait de plus en plus intengible.

- Mû, garde confiance en toi-même… et choisit de ton plein gré en ton âme et conscience la voie la meilleure pour toi. Car nul autre que toi ne sait mieux ce qu'il te faut.

Le corps de Shion se fit transparent, s'estompant petit à petit. Le jardin disparut pour laisser la place à la douce lumière or et blanche.

- Mû, tu es ce que j'ai eu de plus précieux au monde, mon enfant. N'en doute pas…. Mû, s'il te plait…… délivre un message pour moi.

- oui, Maître, tout ce que vous voulez.

- Au risque de te choquer, je souhaite que tu dises à Dokkho, que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer,… mais qu'il doit prendre le cadeau qu'Athéna vous a offert… cette nouvelle vie…. Sans guerre à l'horizon est une….bénédiction pour vos loyaux services. Il faut qu'il accepte et toi aussi... Adieu…..

La voix de Shion n'était plus qu'un murmure et Mû s'éveilla complètement dans son lit. Il se redressa, chercha un indice, une preuve de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Puis déçu, il retomba la tête sur l'oreiller quand il sentit sur sa joue un souffle comme une caresse. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation. Oui, quand il était enfant, Shion lui caressa souvant la joue, prenant le visage de son élève dans sa main et lui passant doucement le pouce sur la joue. C'est exactement ce que ressentait Mû à cet instant, il sut que rien n'était dû à son imagination.

La sensation s'évanouit et Mû réfléchit intensément, sonda sa propre conscience comme le lui demandait Shion. Puis il prit sa décision… irrévocablement et ce fut indescriptible, comme par magie, Mû se sentit plus léger, libérer d'un poids énorme dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à maintenant. Comme si son âme légère chantait d'allégresse, de joie retrouvée, oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il fut en paix avec lui-même. Il s'endormit en souriant, remerciant en son for intérieur son Maître, avec l'idée rassurante que Shion le guidait là où il se trouvait.

Quand le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux embrumés par le sommeil, ce fut pour tomber sur un plateau de petit-déjeuner bien garni, qu'il attaqua de bon appétit.

Il se doucha rapidement, s'habilla et descendit dans le parc pour réfléchir à la façon d'aborder le sujet sensible avec Saga. Tout à sa marche méditative, le jeune homme ne vit pas s'avancer vers lui deux de ses compagnon d'armes. Une voix douce le fit sursauter;

- Bonjour Mû.

L'atlante leva le nez pour se retrouver en face d'Aphrodite et de Deathmask. Géné, Mû lui répondit

- Bonjour Aphrodite. DeathMask. Comment allez vous.

A sa grande surprise ce fut le cancer qui lui répondit.

- Bien et toi ?

- Euh, très bien merci. J'espère sortir d'ici bientôt.

- ouais, ça ne devrait pas tarder, bon ben…. A plus.

- oui c'est cela …. À plus.

Mû, mal à l'aise, écourta la conversation et partit. Puis, saisit d'une impulsion subite, se retourna pour les voir s'éloigner, les épaules imperceptiblement voûtées.

- Aphrodite, DeathMask….. Il faut que je vous parle.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent, surpris.

- Voilà, …. Je ….. Voulais vous dire que…. Je…. Me sens mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il s'est produit lors de la Guerre contre Hadès. Je vous ai mal jugés. D'ailleurs, bien que les apparences soient trompeuse, je n'aurai jamais du me permettre d'émettre un jugement à votre encontre. Je……. Je vous demande de me pardonner mon attitude à ce moment-là. J'aurai dû comprendre ce qui vous animait. Pardon.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit son mea culpa. Aphrodite et Deathmask s'entre regardèrent ébahis. L'atlante se méprenant sur le regard échangé, poursuivit

- je comprends tout à fait que vous ne puissiez pas me pardonner. Au revoir.

Mû se détourna, les battements de son cœur lui remontant dans la gorge. Il se retrouvait dans la situation de Saga, quelques heures plus tard, et devait bien avouer que ce genre de confrontation était difficile à gérer. Il partit sans un regard en arrière quand il sentit une main le retenir et qui l'obligeait à faire volte face. Il se retrouva en face d'un regard bleu azur inondé de larmes contenues. Sans qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Mû fut entouré par les bras d'Aphrodite, qui le serrait à l'étouffer contre lui, les épaules secouées par les sanglots retenus depuis si longtemps. Le Suédois abattait les dernières barrières qui le retenaient prisonnier de sa propre image. Il n'était plus hautain, ni méprisant mais simplement un jeune homme que la vie n'avait pas épargné et qui s'était créé un masque, se protégeant comme il le pouvait.

Surpris, Mû, à son tour, serra le poisson dans ses bras, soulagé d'avoir lu tant d'émotions dans ce doux regard bleu. Death les regardait, un demi sourire sur le visage, plus humain que l'atlante ne l'imaginait. Le cancer était presque séduisant comme cela. Aphrodite se détacha de Mû, et essuya d'un revers de la main son visage, il chercha l'appui de son compagnon de toujours d'un regard échangé.

- Mû, c'est nous qui nous excusons. Nous avons pris les mauvaises décisions, mais le Grand Pope nous a permis de nous racheter et de laver notre honneur entaché. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir non plus. Je n'avais que des a priori sur vous deux, je n'aurais pas dû.

DeathMask décida de couper court.

- bon, ben… si tu nous pardonnes et que nous aussi… et ben… tout va bien.

Cette intervention, ressemblant tant au cancer que Mû avait toujours connu, eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère lourde de sentiments inavoués. Mû éclata de rire, aussitôt suivit par ses deux compagnons. Certes, ils ne deviendraient sans doute pas de grands amis, mais la paix s'était installée dans leur cœur à tous trois, et c'était bien là le plus important. Mû tendit la main à DeathMask, qui marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant interdit devant cette marque sympathie de l'atlante. Lentement, il attrapa cette main tendue et la serra, heureux comme il ne l'avouerait jamais. Aphrodite lui donna une chaleureuse accolade et les trois hommes se quittèrent, satisfaits, s'en allant à leur occupation.

Cet intermède fut profitable à Mû, en effet, le fait de se faire lui-même pardonner par le cancer et le poisson, lui donnait à réfléchir. Ces deux-là avaient suivit Saga, et étaient devenus ses assassins en titre. Au même titre que Milo d'ailleurs. Etait-ce de leur faute ou de celle de Saga ? Ne trouvant aucune réponse à cette épineuse question, Mû décida d'ignorer l'interrogation. Qu'est que cela pouvait faire maintenant ? Shion avait raison, une nouvelle vie leur était offerte pourquoi la gâcher avec toutes ces rancoeurs ? Les chevaliers d'or ne se connaissaient pas finalement. Non, nuance, Mû ne les connaissait pas et il ne se sentait plus le droit de les juger.

Il partit d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la chambre de Saga. Arrivé devant la porte, une sourde angoisse le saisit, comment allait-il s'y prendre. Faisant fi de cette crainte, le jeune homme frappa. Il allait partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Kanon à peine sortit du sommeil, les yeux bouffis, la chevelure en bataille. Mû aspira une bonne goulée d'air pour se donner du courage.

- Bonjour Kanon, désolé de te déranger mais je voudrais voir Saga.

Kanon lança un regard suspicieux à l'atlante.

- Si c'est pour le faire souffrir je préfererai que tu t'abstiennes.

Le marina était maintenant bien réveillé, la demande de Mû n'augurait rien de bon, surtout que ce dernier était comme d'habitude, insondable. Une voix se fit entendre du fond de la chambre.

- Kanon… laisse le entrer.

A regret, il s'effaca pour laisser passer le bélier. Introduit dans la pièce, Mû commenca à douter. Il pensait à une confrontation seul à seul avec Saga mais si son jumeau était là, ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Bien que finalement, devant l'ampleur de la tache, Mû ne trouvait cela pas simple du tout avec ou sans Kanon.

Saga apparut, tirant le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Mû l'observa. Les traits tirés du gémeau laissaient penser à une nuit courte, et ses yeux rougis, à beaucoup de larmes versées. Malgré lui, Mû le plaignait. Saga se retourna vers son jumeau.

- Kanon, tu veux nous laisser…

D'un regard, Kanon lui signifia son mécontentement.

- S'il te plait… Kanon.

Les lèvres pincées, le marina disparut dans la salle de bain en soupirant.

- si tu veux… mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Saga fit prendre place à Mû.

- Désolé, nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

- c'est sans importance.

Malgré lui, Mû employait un ton froid qui fit serrer les mâchoires de Saga, craignant le pire. Il redoutait de se voir refuser le pardon tant souhaité.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui voulaient être seuls et attendaient que le dragon des mers s'en aille. Ce qu'il fit, quelques instant plus tard, douché et habillé.

- Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner à la cafét.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, aucun des deux hommes ne prit la parole. Un silence oppressant s'abattait sur la pièce. Saga se jeta à l'eau.

- Alors… tu as réfléchis à ma demande ? … tu sais tu as le temps, se hata-t-il d'ajouter.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps.

Saga ferma les yeux un court instant puis les rouvrit lentement. Il les posa ensuite sur l'atlante, installé, roide sur le fauteuil, et se prépara au verdict de celui-ci. Verdict qui changerait sans aucun doute sa vie entière.

Mû fondit son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, sans indulgence.

- Saga, je ne pense pas que nous puissions un jour devenir des amis.

Le couperet venait de tomber tranchant sa pitié le cœur du gémeau. - Mais…….. Je pense trouver assez de force en moi pour………… te pardonner tout ce que tu m'as fait. Entends moi bien, Saga, je te pardonne. Quelqu'un m'a aidé à comprendre ta souffrance. Je savais que ce n'était pas toi qui étais… aux commandes, on va dire. Mais…. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas étranger aux carnages que tu as faits lorsqu'Il te possédait. Apparement j'avais tort.

Saga, incapable de parler, restait prostré. Les informations avaient du mal à circuler. Son vœu le plus cher se réalisait et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. Puis ce torrent de larmes se fit sanglots incoercibles. Et Saga, pleura sans retenue. Les larmes de la délivrance qui lavaient son cœur meurtri de ses fautes. Mû ressentit de la peine à le voir ainsi éffondré, mais il se sentit incapable d'aller vers lui comme Aphrodite l'avait fait pour lui.

- Saga… s'il te plait… calme toi.

La voix de Mû fit reprendre contenance au gémeau. Douce et apaisante, elle fut un baume sur ses plaies à vif.

- Merci Mû, put-il articuler au bout de quelques instants. Merci.

- de rien.

Mû se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

- Mû, tu m'as dis que quelqu'un t'avait aidé à prendre ta décision.

- oui

- était-ce Shaka ?

- Shaka ?! Non. Pourquoi lui, d'ailleurs ?

- oh, pour rien. C'est juste une question comme cela. Pour savoir aussi qui je dois remercier.

- ce n'est pas lui. Et je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est, Saga. Tu as ce que tu voulais cela devrait de suffire. Au revoir, Saga.

- Merci Mû, au revoir.

Le bélier sortit de la pièce avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela serait si difficile, mais seul le résultat comptait. Pourtant une interrogation subsistait : Shaka….

Pourquoi Saga parlait-il de lui ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'atlante pensait à lui. Depuis sa résurection, aucune nouvelle de la Vierge ne lui était parvenue. Le jeune homme commencait à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son ami. Ami…. Pourtant Mu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Pendant la bataille du sanctuaire, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge le considérait comme un traître, avant de se faire vaincre par le phénix. « Tes soi-disants amis » cette parole de Shion faisait lentement son travail dans l'esprit de l'atlante. Shaka s'était détourné de lui et ce n'était pas la faute de Saga. L'amitié de la Vierge pour le Bélier n'était sans doute pas assez forte et pourtant Mû lui pardonnait sans amertume cette félonie.

De retour dans sa chambre, le jeune homme eut la surprise de trouver les papiers de sortie de l'hopital. Heureux, il regarda l'heure. Onze heures du matin, et les documents indiquaient l'heure de sortie pour quinze heures. Très bien, quelques heures de plus ou de moins maintenant ne le gênaient plus.

Mû s'étendit sur son lit et repensa à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Peu de temps après la bataille sur sanctuaire, Shaka était venu le voir, drapé dans sa fierté comme à son habitude. Mû sourit.

- Bonjour, Shaka, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Bonjour, Mû. Je suis venu car cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus.

- certes, à part les visites d'Aldébaran, il faut reconnaître que je n'ai guère vu de monde à Jamir.

Le pic lancé savamment, Mû attendit les effets qui ne tardèrent pas.

- tu me le reproches ?

- pas vraiment, mais, bien qu'Aldébaran refusait de me croire, il n'a jamais refuser ma compagnie…… contrairement à toi.

Shaka soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Mû était toujours aussi fasciné par le regard de l'indou. Ce regard qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Mû se trouva gêné de sa réaction face à la vierge.

- tu veux un thé ? Proposa-t-il pour faire diversion.

- avec plaisir, lui sourit Shaka.

Le jeune homme entraîna l'indou à sa suite dans la cuisine du temple du bélier, où il prépara le thé pendant que Shaka disposait les tasses. L'étroite cuisine ne permettait pas aux deux hommes de s'éviter. Et les effleurements incessants de leurs corps, mettaient l'atlante dans un état indescriptible. A son grand désarroi, il constatait que Shaka ne lui était pas indifférent, loin de là. Le thé préparé, Mû s'assit en face de l'indou pour ne plus avoir à supporter son contact. Shaka s'empara de la théière, se leva et vint se placer sur la droite de Mû, caressant de ses longs cheveux blonds le bras du tibétain. Mû serra les dents, Shaka ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait. Pourtant rien ne semblait faire penser à l'atlante que l'indou était innocent. Non, bien au contraire, le jeune homme pensa même que Shaka était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

- A quel jeu joues-tu Shaka ?

Shaka lui sourit, tendre.

- au jeu de la séduction, Mû. Je te surprends ?

- on peut dire oui, je ne te pensais si…… dévergonder.

Shaka éclata d'un rire cristallin qui éveilla les sens déjà éprouvés de l'atlante.

- Moi ? Dévergondé ? …. Non, Mû. Je ne fais qu'obéir à une évidence. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, je n'en doute pas.

Shaka, toujours au dessus du Bélier assis, se pencha, posa la théière et releva le menton de Mû d'un doigt. De son pouce, il caressa les lèvres tendres du jeune homme puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de Mû. L'atlante ne s'appartenait plus et il répondit avec bonheur à ce tendre envahisseur qui visitait son intimité buccale avec passion. Passion partagée, car n'y tenant plus, Mû glissa sa main dans la chevelure d'or pour emprisonner la nuque de Shaka. Ainsi soudés, les deux jeunes gens ne se rendirent pas compte tout de suite qu'on les observait. Le bruit d'une porte sortit Mû de sa transe, et ce fut pour sentir le cosmos du taureau s'éloigné rapidement. L'atlante se dégagea alors un peu brutalement de l'étreinte de l'indou. Shaka eut un sourire entendu devant le regard pathétique du bélier.

- je pense qu'il te faudra choisir, Mû.

- Choisir ?? Mais que veux-tu dire ?

Shaka lui caressa les cheveux.

- tu comprends déjà sans vouloir l'admettre.

L'indou partit sans avoir touché au thé qui refroidit dans sa tasse, laissant Mû désarçonné.

À suivre….

J'espère que ce chapitre un peu spécial vous a plu tout de même. Laissez moi vos coms pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci et à bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Diclaimers : Ces charmants personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews. Merci et bisous !

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Mû s'éveilla et s'étira comme un chat, il étendit le bras pour tomber sur un corps chaud et doux. Le jeune homme ne résista pas à l'envie de se retourner pour embrasser l'épaule de son amant et se blottir contre lui. Bientôt trois semaines, que l'atlante avait choisit en son âme et conscience l'homme de sa vie et pas une seconde ne s'écoulait depuis sans qu'il se félicite de son choix. Quand il se trouvait dans ses bras ou lui dans les siens, Mû ressentait une joie incommensurable. Le simple contact de sa peau devenait une jouissance à part entière. Mû était amoureux, amoureux fou et il avait mis bien longtemps à le comprendre… et encore plus à l'avouer à l'homme de son cœur. Son introspection avait durée longtemps, et Mû s'en souvint avec nostalgie, comme on regarde un vieux film apprécié dont on connaît la fin, mais dont on savoure chaque instant.

Après l'épisode du baiser de Shaka, Mû se sentait mal à l'aise avec Aldébaran. Bien que son ami ne lui ait soufflé mot de cette affaire, l'atlante se doutait de l'inconfort du Taureau. Cela le mettait dans une situation qu'il détestait et Mû opta pour la fuite. Il se rendit à Jamir pour soi disant pour mettre de l'ordre dans le château avant la grande bataille. Personne n'était dupe… surtout pas ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était un comble, le bélier avait tout fait pour sortir de son isolement et retrouver ceux qu'il considérait comme son unique famille et là, à cause d'un simple baiser, il se claquemurait à Jamir volontairement. Oui, c'était vraiment un comble ! Au bout d'un mois, le jeune homme fut contacté d'urgence par Shaka, lui-même.- Mû, nous avons eu un souci au sanctuaire il serait judicieux que tu revienne assurer la sécurité de ton temple.

Tel fut le message téléphatique de la Vierge, et pourtant, Mû perçut derrière ces paroles bénignes, un sens caché qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Le jeune homme prépara sur le champ ses bagages pour retourner au sanctuaire. Moins de deux heures plus tard, Mû inspectait son temple. Emphate, il sentit la trace d'un cosmos étranger qui s'était permis de franchir l'enceinte de sa demeure. Une angoisse sourde lui broya le cœur, créant un nœud dans son ventre. Il remonta un peu plus loin, jusqu'à la demeure du taureau pour lui signifier son retour. Là, sur le seuil de la maison de son ami, l'atlante ressentit des traces de trois cosmos. Un seul lui était familier, celui d'Aldébaran.

- Aldé ?….. Je suis de retour. Aldé ?…. AL DE BA RAN !!

Milo apparut descendant à sa rencontre.

- bonjour Mû ! Ne crie pas comme ça. Il ne peut pas t'entendre il n'est pas là !

- ah, bon ! Et où est-il ?

- et bien, comme Shaka te l'a dit, nous avons été attaqué par un des guerriers d'Asgard, c'est une contrée qui se trouve..

- C'est bon, je suis où cela se trouve, coupa Mû, stressé.

Milo soupira mais poursuivit

- Aldébaran fut le premier qu'il rencontra. Il a combattu mais s'est retrouvé gravement blessé. Ne t'inquiéte pas il n'est pas mortellement blessé. Il va beaucoup mieux, c'est Marine, tu sais, la belle rousse qui sort avec Aïolia, qui le soigne et…

Et Milo finit son discours seul, car l'atlante se téléporta rapidement dans la petite maison où logeait Marine. Il trouva Aldébaran et la jeune femme en train de discuter.

À son grand soulagement, bien que bandé de toute part, le brésilien avait l'air en forme, bien que soucieux. Mû s'annonca d'une flambée de cosmos et entra.

- bonjour, Marine.

- bonjour, Mû. Écoute Aldébaran, je vous laisse tout les deux. Je vais immédiatement partir à Asgard pour prévenir Seiya de ce que tu viens de me révéler mais avant je passe le dire au Vieux Maître.

Une fois le chevalier d'Argent partit.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Et Aldébaran expliqua à l'atlante son point du vue sur l'attaque du guerrier divin.

- Mû, crois moi, je ne suis pas fier au point de renier m'être fait battre mais je suis sûr et certain que le coup venait de derrière. J'ai beau retourner les choses dans ma tête, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Tu me crois, n'est pas ?

- Oui, je te crois pourquoi douterais-je de toi, mon ami ? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es sincère et que tu ne mens jamais.

Marine revint au bout d'une heure, porteuse de nouvelles. - Le Vieux Maître m'a autorisée à partir prévenir les bronzes, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, je prend le relais. Je veillerai sur Aldébaran, jusqu'à sa complète guérison qui ne saurait tarder.

La jeune femme s'en alla, apaisée que ce soit l'atlante qui s'occupe du taureau.

Mû observa le taureau à la dérobée tout en préparant le repas de midi. Aldébaran, était bâti comme un dieu grec, il était herculéen. Sa musculature puissante mais proportionnée, se contractait à chaque mouvement et ondulait sous sa peau tannée par le soleil. Chaque muscle comme sculpté d'une main de maître sur son large torse donnait une impression de puissance considérable. Et pourtant, celui qui connaissait Aldé, comme lui, était surpris de trouver autant de douceur et de délicatesse dans cette grande carcasse à l'apparence de brute. Aldébaran était fait d'un fabuleux mélange de force et de douceur, et quant on discutait avec lui, sa culture étonnait, ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice. Son rire communicatif rendait les gens heureux autour de lui. Nul ne pouvait rester de marbre face au taureau. Un si savoureux mélange… offrant sans condition sa protection et son affection à ceux qu'il aimait….Le jeune atlante se mit à rêver, et se secoua mentalement, s'apercevant que ses songes n'avaient plus rien de chaste !

Le taureau releva la tête, les narines frémissantes, humant avec délice l'odeur de viande grillée. Dans le four cuisait tranquillement les frites que Mû avait trouvé dans le congélateur de Marine.

Il mit la table, mais déjeuner en tête à tête avec le taureau, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, ne l'enchantait guère. Pris entre deux feux, le jeune homme ne savait vers quel saint se vouer et opta pour l'indifférence forcée. Il se composa par habitude un masque doux, poli mais froid.

- tu peux te lever et venir à table où tu préfères que je t'apporte un plateau dans ton lit ?

- non, non, ne te donne pas cette peine, Mû. J'arrive.

Le taureau se leva, ses muscles saillants roulant sous le satin de sa peau. Mû détourna le regard et se concentra sur la table où il déposa ses plats chauds. Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour constater qu'Aldé avait passé un tee shirt, et Mû soupira d'aise. Ce serait plus facile s'il n'avait pas le corps parfait de son ami sous les yeux. Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à manger. Au café, Aldébaran rompit le silence.

- Mû, je te demande pardon pour l'autre jour, mais je suis parti parce que….. Je ne voulais vous déranger, toi et Shaka.

- Tu ne nous aurais pas déranger tu sais. Tu…tu n'es pas choqué… je veux dire… pour mes … préférences.

Aldébaran lui offrit un large sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

- non, au sanctuaire, tu sais… j'en ai vu d'autres…….. Et puis, je ne suis pas contre la chose moi non plus.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Mû faillit s'étranglé avec sa gorgée de café. Voyant le jeune homme devenir rouge pivoine, Aldébaran se leva, fit rapidement le tour de la table et tapota doucement le dos de son ami. Mû reprenant une couleur normale, leva des yeux encore larmoyants, vers Aldé. Le regard noisette s'accrocha au regard émeraude, laissant passer une myriade de sentiments. Certains, laissant Mû, pantois.

- tu vas mieux ?

- oui, merci

La réponse de Mû n'était qu'un souffle, son trouble devenait perceptible, un étrange fourmillement vint lui chatouiller les reins. Il se leva pour débarrasser la table, espérant échapper à la proximité du taureau. Mais celui-ci le rattrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à se retourner.

- Mû, je……………..

- oui, Aldé ? Murmura Mû le souffle soudain court.

Le taureau poussa un profond soupir.

- non, rien….. Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Merci, mon ami.

- De rien, lui sourit l'atlante légèrement déçu, de rien.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, Mû demanda à voir les blessures du taureau. Ils défirent les bandages avec précaution. Mû augmenta légèrement son cosmos et passa sa main auréolée d'or sur les diverses plaies les faisant cicatrisées plus vite. Le jeune homme sentait le brésilien se contracter et frémir chaque fois que ses mains entraient en contact sa peau. Le jeune homme ne savait comment interpréter cette réaction. Les soins terminés, Aldébaran n'eut pas besoin de remettre ses pansements.

- tu es doué, j'ai l'impression d'être une armure remise à neuf !

Mû éclata de rire, et le regard d'Aldébaran coula sur lui comme une caresse.

- Aldé, tu n'es pas une armure, voyons. Mais cela fait longtemps que je sais aussi soigné les hommes.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, complices et ils remirent tout en place chez leur hôtesse. Puis se séparant, ils partirent chacun dans leur temple respectif, méditant sur cet échange riche en enseignement.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de la victoire des bronzes à Asgard et la disparition d'Athéna firent sensation au sein de la chevalerie rassemblée au treizième temple. Mais le Vieux Maître leur confia par transmission de pensée que la lutte des jeunes gens contre l'empereur des Mers, le grand Poséidon avait commencée.

Il fit parvenir son armure au jeune disciple de Mû, afin que l'enfant fasse la navette entre les piliers des sept mers confiant ainsi les armes nécessaires à leurs destructions. Télépathiquement, Mû donna des conseils à son apprenti, sentant malgré tout son cœur se serrer gonflé d'appréhension. C'était la première mission importante de l'enfant, et tel un père aimant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre quelques périls pour cet insouciant qu'était son élève. Il sentit une main chaude mais discrète se poser sur son épaule, le rassurant et il croisa le regard bleu turquoise de Shaka, serein. Ce dernier savait toujours apaiser Mû par son attitude posée et réfléchie. Les chevaliers d'or se séparèrent, Shaka interpella l'atlante :

- Bonjour, Mû. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Shaka, je vais bien, je te remercie.

- Allons ne me joue pas cette comédie, tu es inquiet… cela se voit.

- c'est normal, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mû c'est le destin de cet enfant. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il est promis, comme nous, à se battre pour Athéna.

Mû soupira et regarda son homologue droit dans les yeux que Shaka gardait toujours ouvert avec lui.

- je sais, mais j'espérais que ce soit le plus tard possible.

Shaka ne répondit pas immédiatement, leur pas les avaient mené jusqu'au temple de la vierge. Sur le parvis du temple, l'indou demanda

- tu veux un thé ? Au jasmin ?

Mû rit, laissant Shaka subjugué par la beauté que l'atlante dégageait

- avec plaisir, merci. Tu te souviens bien de mes goûts. Le thé au jasmin… irrésistible.

Shaka lui rendit son sourire.

- A plus tard vous deux !! Leur fit une voix visiblement pressée traversant le temple à toute vitesse.

- A plus tard Aldé, répondit Mû au taureau déjà loin qui ne l'entendit sans doute pas.

Shaka introduit Mû dans le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le thé. Il en ressort quelques instants plus tard, découvrant que l'atlante n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

- tu peux t'asseoir, ce n'est pas interdit.

- Il se dégage une telle sérénité de cette pièce.

- Oui, je médite ici de temps en temps, c'est drôle d'ailleurs, à l'endroit exact où tu te trouves. Viens assieds toi là.

La vierge désigna un fauteuil tout proche du sien. Mû prit place et commença à siroter son thé.

- délicieux.

- comme toi.

- Shaka, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter. Nous allons bientôt entrer en guerre contre Hadès. Le sceau d'Athéna arrive au terme de sa résistance et…

- Je sais tout cela, mais justement, là ou tu te trompes, Mû, c'est que je crois que c'est peut être le moment où jamais. Car je pense que notre mort sera inéluctable dans cette guerre. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter des instants qui nous sont offerts ?

Mû resta silencieux, jouant avec sa tasse. Puis il prit la parole sachant pertinemment qu'il blesserait le chevalier de la Vierge.

- je ne me sens pas prêt à passer le cap, Shaka.

- ……….

- ………

- Pourtant il me semblait que tu l'avais passé, le cap, avec notre cher scorpion,…

Cette affirmation fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Mû. Ainsi, il savait. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se leva.

- pardonnes moi, Shaka. Je pense qu'il faut que je m'en aille. Je ne veux pas te blesser j'ai trop… d'affection pour toi… mais…

Shaka se radoucit, comprenant les doutes de son ami.

- Bien que le temps nous soit compté, je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire un choix que tu regretterais peut être… je saurais attendre que tu sois près à te décider pour l'un de nous.

Mû sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour cet homme si compréhensif, si doux. L'atlante s'approcha de l'indou, qui, naturellement le prit dans ses bras. Mû se lova contre le corps parfait du jeune homme, nichant sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon. Puis, saisit d'une impulsion, le tibétain posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Mais Shaka ne l'entendait pas ainsi, faisant glisser une de ses mains de la taille de l'atlante derrière la nuque de ce dernier, il approfondit le baiser qui devint vite passionné. Mû rompit le contact, cherchant son souffle, le désir envahissant chaque parcelle de son être et irradiait ses reins d'une chaleur soutenue. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, fusionnant. Shaka se défit de l'étreinte, lentement comme à regret, le souffle court.

- si tu veux réfléchir encore, il vaut mieux que nous en restions là… sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, Mû. Je me contrôle mais je ne suis pas de marbre.

- Shaka, je veux….

- coucou vous deux !! Désolé de vous déranger mais je cherche Aïolia ? Vous l'avez vu passer ?

- Bonjour Milo, pour répondre à ta question, non, nous ne l'avons pas vu dernièrement, répondit Shaka d'un air las.

La magie de l'instant rompue, Mû reprit ses esprits et s'écarta de l'indou.

- Je dois partir… Si tu veux, Milo, je t'aide à le chercher. Il ne doit pas être loin… Merci Shaka. A bientôt je passerais te voir. Promis.

Mû hésita une fraction de seconde puis posa rapidement ses lèvres sur la joue de l'indou. Il fila ensuite en compagnie du dérangement scorpion. Shaka soupira, maudissant intérieurement cette maudite Arachné de l'avoir interrompu mais ce n'était que parti remise.

- ainsi, Shaka et toi, vous êtes déjà ensemble ?

- pourquoi déjà, demanda Mû, intrigué. Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas.

- tu vois, je savais qu'il avait des vues sur toi mais je ne pensais pas que tu lui céderais. Comme quoi on peut se tromper.

Mû surpris par le déroutant discours du scorpion s'arrêta net dans le temple des gémeaux.

- Dis moi, Milo. N'aurais-tu pas fait exprès de nous déranger ?

Milo eut un sourire goguenard et haussa les épaules, l'air faussement innocent.

- mais nonnnnnnn

- c'est ça à d'autres, tu ne cherchais pas Aïolia.

Milo baissa la tête.

- mais plus sérieusement Milo, je te demande à l'avenir de ne pas te mêler de ma vie privée. Nous avons couché ensemble c'est un fait, Shaka est au courant d'ailleurs, et je me demande bien comment il le sait.

D'un geste, Mû empêcha le grec de se justifier.

- le problème n'est pas là Milo, donc je reprend : nous sommes devenus amants mais cela ne te donne aucun droit sur moi,… compris ?

Milo poussa un profond soupir et s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée du temple de Saga. Mû fit de même, observant le soleil descendant sur l'horizon. Puis, le scorpion confia la raison de son intervention.

- tu sais, Mû, j'ai connu pas mal d'aventures dans ma vie. Mais si tu veux savoir je les ai toutes plus ou moins regrettées à un moment précis de ma vie.

- mais pourquoi ?

- Mû, dis moi franchement : pourquoi m'as-tu choisis, moi, plutôt que Shaka ou Aldé pour ta première fois ?

- Mais…mais…. Comment… enfin…

Milo rit de bon cœur devant la teinte rouge sang des joues de l'atlante bégayant.

- comment je sais pour eux deux ? Pas difficile. Et puis, maintenant, en attendant la guerre contre Hadès, je m'amuse à observer les gens. Camus me disait souvent qu'observer les gens c'est apprendre à les connaître. Il savait de quoi il parlait, c'était l'espion du Sanctuaire. Personne ne le connaissait comme moi, c'était mon meilleur ami.

Milo soupira à fendre l'âme et Mû compris que la phase de l'amitié entre le scorpion et le verseau était dépassée depuis for longtemps. Le jeune homme se tut et attendit la suite.

- En bref, Mû, je ne veux pas que tu ais à souffrir d'une réputation quelconque. C'est douloureux de constater que la personne que vous aimer plus que votre vie, se refuse à vous sous prétexte que votre vie sexuelle est, on va dire, trop intense à son goût. Que j'ai eu trop de partenaires, hommes ou femmes, que je ne saurais jamais me contenter d'une seule personne…. S'il savait…..

Les yeux bleus de Milo s'emplirent de larmes, que le jeune homme contint difficilement. Mû comprit le message qu'essayait de lui faire passer le scorpion. L'atlante se rapprocha de Milo et prit le grec dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Milo laissa couler ses larmes contre cette épaule amie.

- Je l'aimais tellement et je l'aime encore, malgré son absence qui me crève le cœur. Tous les jours, les premiers temps, j'allais dans son temple avec l'espoir vain de le voir surgir. C'est idiot mais maintenant je n'espère plus qu'une chose. Le rejoindre où qu'il soit.

- Milo voyons, ne parle pas comme cela. Je ne connaissais pas bien Camus mais je suis sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas que tu te laisses aller de la sorte. Secoue toi, Athéna a besoin de tous ses chevaliers. Et tu es parmi les plus puissants.

Milo se redressa et regarda le ciel, laissant les larmes se tarirent d'elles mêmes. Il sourit et se tourna vers Mû.

- tu vois, je voulais t'empêcher de faire une bêtise avec la vierge et finalement, tu es là, à me consoler de la perte de Camus. Mais tu as de bons arguments, mon ami. Je ne me laisserai pas vaincre facilement, pour Athéna, et pour Camus.

- Parfait, allez il commence à se faire tard. Je vais passer chez Aldé pour voir comment il va et dodo… toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- bonne soirée, Mû, sois sage.

L'atlante éclata de rire, rejoint par son homologue.

- Milo… merci pour ce conseil avisé.

- Pas de quoi.

Les deux hommes se séparent, vacant chacun à leurs activités.

Moins de deux semaines plus tard, après la victoire des bronzes sur Poséidon, la guerre contre Hadès débuta avec la rupture du sceau qui maintenait les âmes des spectres en léthargie.

Pour Mû ce fut le début d'un cauchemar, comme une chute au fond de soi-même dont on ne voit pas la fin ni même le but. Si Mû avait pensé atteindre les limites de la souffrance avec la mort de Shion, il découvrit qu'il n'en était rien. La douleur peut prendre toutes formes, et il le vécut à ses dépends.

Le jeune homme se retrouva confronter à l'homme qu'il chérissait le plus… son cher Maître. Bien qu'il se douta de quelque chose, il se trouva prit entre deux feux puissants… son amour pour sa Déesse… et son amour pour son Maître. Expédiant Pégase au loin, le chevalier du bélier lutta contre DeathMask et Aphrodite qu'il renvoya au trépas sous le coup de la colère. Puis, il fut pris à parti par trois renégats : Saga, être honni, Shura et Camus. Mû ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Milo à la vue de ce dernier. Ce n'est quand les voyant pleurer des larmes de sang que le jeune homme comprit la supercherie, trop tard…. Le Vieux Maître le libéra de l'emprise de Shion, lui ordonnant de rattraper les renégats qui couraient à la rencontre d'Athéna dans le but de lui donner la mort. Mû fila, passant le cœur brisé devant son Maître. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'une explosion de cosmos dévasta son temple emportant lui sembla-t-il, Shion et Dokkho.

Mû arriva devant le temple du taureau, s'avança vers son ami en l'interpellant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, son cœur, son âme hurlaient au supplice, Aldébaran était là, mort, debout en position de combat. Une douleur sourde s'empara de l'atlante, douleur qui relégua au fond de lui-même pour affronter celui qui tua le taureau. Un homme déjà mort foudroyé par l'attaque d'Aldébaran, mais qui, sans l'avertissement silencieux de ce dernier serait venu à bout de l'atlante. Le cœur ravagé par la douleur, Mû recueillit dans sa main, la dernière étincelle de celui qui fut son meilleur ami à défaut d'autre chose. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, indifférent le jeune homme pria Aldébaran de les protéger de là où il était, laissant la petite étincelle monter vers le ciel et prendre place dans sa constellation.

Mû s'élança à la suite des spectres et des renégats. Son combat contre Papillon se passa comme dans un mauvais rêve d'où il sortit tout de même vainqueur. Le plus dur l'attendait, et il ne s'en doutait pas.

Arrivé devant le temple de la Vierge, Mû reçut l'ordre télépathique de son ami de ne pas intervenir quoi qu'il se passe. Interloqué mais craignant le pire, le jeune homme franchit les immenses colonnes de pierre et se retrouva devant les portes fermées du jardin de Shaka. Quatre puissants cosmos se battaient derrière la barrière des lourdes portes. Mais Mû tint bon et malgré les invectives du lion, le jeune homme ne rompit pas sa promesse mais à l'instant même de la mort de la Vierge, son cœur se fit cendre. Plus de douleurs, plus de peine, tout cela était largement dépassé. Le jeune homme n'avait plus de cœur, la guerre venait de le piétiner, ravageant son âme. Mû ne vivait maintenant que pour un seul but : sauver Athéna. Aider celle à qui il donnerait sa vie. Mû participa à l'Athéna Exclamation se rendant par cela même pariât aux yeux du reste de la chevalerie. Mais cette constatation glissa sur lui sans toucher une corde sensible, tout lui était indifférent. Il avait tout perdu, tous ceux qu'il avait aimés ou qu'il aimait.

Le reste de la bataille, le jeune homme la vécut comme extérieur à lui-même. Sa défaite contre le Wyrren, son plongeon dans le Cocyte, mais sa foi en sa Déesse fit qu'il revint vivant parmi les morts. Une étincelle cependant, sembla subsistée dans son cœur, ce moment béni où il revit Shaka devant le mur des Lamentations. Non, ce qui faisait de lui un être humain n'était finalement pas définitivement mort, son essence, son âme subsistait, terrée mais vivante, dans la noirceur du calvaire de ces dernières heures. Mû s'en rendit compte quand un bonheur immense envahit son cœur à la vue de tous ses confrères. Tous unis pour la première fois autour d'un même but, ils donnèrent leur vie pour que d'autres vivent en paix sur la Terre, accomplissant ainsi le but de leurs existences.

Mû se tortilla pour s'écarter de son amant. Il essuya discrètement les larmes venues s'échouer sur ses joues. Toujours aussi douloureuse cette période. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et le ramenèrent à sa place initiale, blottit contre le torse de son aimé. Puis une bouche gourmande se fraya un passage dans son cou pour remonter vers ses lèvres. Mû sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami, forçant le barrage, il goûta à cette douce saveur dont il ne se lassait pas. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, complices, puis passionnées, les laissant à bout de souffle.

- A quoi penses-tu, mon ange ?

- A toi, je t'aime.

- moi aussi, plus que ma vie.

Leurs mains se firent baladeuses, entrant en scène avec douceur et détermination.

- il faut……. que ………. Qu'on se lève… Oh, oui !

- hummm………. Pas tout de suite, Mû…….., tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte !

Mû éclata de rire, décidant finalement qu'ils avaient encore le temps pour le câlin du matin.

A suivre….

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vos commentaires sont toujours attendus avec plaisir, bon ou mauvais. Merci à bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers : rien à moi, tout à Monsieur Kurumada, dont je loue le génie.

Un grand merci à tous et à toutes pour avoir eu le courage de me suivre dans cette aventure. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !!

Un autre énorme merci à ArièsnoMû, pour son soutien, sa fidélité et ses reviews toujours tant attendus et tant appréciés. Merci à toi ma chère, même si n'ai pu t'offrir la fin que tu souhaitais !! Gros bisous

* * *

Aldébaran observait Mû à la dérobée. Comme l'atlante était séduisant comme cela, le regard perdu dans le vague, il le voyait de profil mais ne se lassait pas de le regarder, épiant discrètement le moindre de ses gestes ou mimiques. Aldébaran aurait donné sa vie pour Mû… d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir… c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Aldébaran se souvint de la guerre contre Hadès… oh, il pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup participer cependant il se contentait de penser qu'il avait sauvé l'être le plus important à son cœur. N'en déplaise à sa Déesse, mais Aldé considérait Mû au dessus de tout et de tout le monde.

Il avait rencontré le petit atlante au moment où il eut le plus besoin de réconfort, lui, si seul, sujet aux railleries des autres enfants, avait trouvé en Mû, l'ami, le soutien que ne trahissait jamais et avec qui il partageait une grande complicité. Les années passant, le taureau partit du sanctuaire pour son entraînement, eut la désagréable surprise de retrouver un sanctuaire en plein bouleversement vide de la présence du jeune atlante. Dans son cœur, jamais Aldébaran n'accorda foi aux médisants, son ami était au dessus de tout soupçon. Le brésilien récupéra l'amitié du tibétain en allant le voir à Jamir sur ordre du Grand Pope lui-même. Aldébaran ne se soucia plus de lui à partir de ce moment-là, et sans réfléchir plus que cela au conséquence de ses actes, au mépris du courroux du Grand Pope, il alla le voir le plus souvent possible. Oui, c'est à cette période que le taureau se rendit compte qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux du bélier. Mais, il se forgea l'idée que jamais Mû, si beau, si délicat, ne poserait un regard intéressé sur sa personne. A la fin de la bataille du sanctuaire, Aldébaran sut qu'il avait raison, Mû se tournait de plus en plus vers Shaka. Le jeune homme ne fut pas jaloux, non, seulement résigné, pour lui, tout allait dans l'ordre des choses. C'est en amoureux silencieux qu'il décida de veiller à ce que rien n'entrave le bonheur de Mû. Même si ce bonheur le menait loin de lui. En observant une petite fleur violette, Aldébaran fut surpris par l'attaque du spectre. Tout passa en une fraction de seconde devant ses yeux : la fillette lui offrant cette si jolie fleur, son embarras, les sourires complices de Mû et d'Aïolia, la dévastation due à la folie meurtrière des spectres, et enfin… Mû, qu'il fallait prévenir. L'atlante allait sûrement remonté vers le temple d'Athéna, et serait pris au piège… non, il ne le permettrai pas… son armure emplie du parfum de mort laissé par Niobé… message silencieux à celui qu'il aimait plus que lui-même. Portant sa dernière attaque contre le spectre, Aldébaran mourut debout, heureux de n'avoir pas faillit à la mission que lui dictait son cœur. De nouveau en vie, il n'espérait pas plus de l'atlante, alors quand celui-ci vint le trouver et lui avouer son amour, une joie sans nulle pareille avait envahit le taureau. Le bonheur totale, la vie lui souriait et quel sourire merveilleux !!

Aldébaran se secoua, ses pensées l'égaraient. Il bougea légèrement et sentit Mû s'éloigné de lui. Il le regarda et surpris quelques larmes que le jeune homme essuyait discrètement. Albébaran entoura la taille fine de l'atlante et le ramena vers lui, il le nicha confortablement contre son torse. Il le caressa, l'embrassa toujours aussi émerveillé que ce trésor lui appartienne. Caressant doucement le satin de sa peau diaphane, le taureau laissa ses larges mains se promener à leur guise sur le corps parfait de son amant. Le ventre plat et finement musclé, les cuisses douces et fermes. Puis il remonta sur l'intérieur de ses jambes, là où la peau est la plus douce pour le caresser longuement. Mû ne s'appartenait plus, il gémit en écartant plus largement ses jambes, s'offrant aux bons soins de son amant, les doigts d'Aldé le mettait au supplice, glissant contre son sexe érigé, puis vers son scrotum pour finalement s'égarer contre sa délicate entrée que le taureau massa pour la détendre. Mû se retourna pour faire face à son doux bourreau. Geste malheureux, car le dit bourreau fondit sur la gorge de sa victime qu'il mordilla et suçota, faisant finalement crier grâce à Mû, dont cette partie de son anatomie était si sensible. Le corps plaqué contre celui d'Aldé, Mû ondula doucement des hanches, sa virilité collée contre celle du taureau. Ce mouvement lascif fit gémir les deux protagonistes. D'un mouvement souple, Mû se leva et chevaucha les hanches d'Aldébaran, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il dominait le taureau de toute sa taille. Ce fut le tour de l'atlante de mettre son amant au supplice. Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés, Mû descendit le long du corps d'Aldé, caressant de ses lèvres, de ses mains, ce corps divinement musclé. Il s'attarda sur les gemmes de chairs brunes, faisant s'arquer le taureau sous lui. Puis il continua son inexorable descente, glissant sa langue contre le nombril, laissant des sillons brûlants sur les chairs dures et palpitantes des abdominaux de son amant, dont les hanches se projetaient de façon machinale à sa rencontre. Mais le jeune homme avait décidé de prendre son temps. Il évita avec soin le membre gonflé de désir, sur lequel il laissa courir quelques mèches de ses cheveux, pour embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses musculeuses. Aldé ne pouvait retenir les gemissemements de plaisir, mis à la torture. Mû mit fin au supplice du taureau et le prit en bouche, doucement, faisant glisser sa langue contre cette hampe de chair érigée en son honneur pour l'avaler en entier. Les yeux mi clos, l'atlante mit toute sa ferveur à lécher, sucer cette lance, l'humidifiant le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quant il aperçut son amant sur le point de rupture, il arrêta, se redressa au dessus du taureau et s'empala avec une lenteur calculée sur son membre, qui comme son signe l'indiquait pouvait faire des jaloux. L'atlante grimaça et haleta de douleur sous l'imposante intrusion. Aldébaran prit le sexe de Mû dans sa main et lui imprima des mouvements de va et viens dans l'espoir d'apaiser la souffrance de la pénétration. Patient, il laissa Mû aller à son rythme. Quand il sentit le jeune homme se détendre autour de lui, il saisit les hanches fines et se projeta en avant, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans le corps doux et accueillant. Puis commença une danse chaude et sensuelle, instinctive. Mû ondulait avec une sensualité folle, projetant ses hanches au rythme des coups du butoir du taureau. Leurs corps luisants de sueur, leurs mains avides, leurs bouches gourmandes réclamaient un assouvissement, que les sentiments qu'ils se portaient, rendaient exceptionnel. La pièce remplie de gémissements et de cris inarticulés, les deux amants furent balayés ensemble par l'orgasme, apothéose de leur passion. Mû, hors d'haleine, retomba sur la large poitrine de son amant. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité laissant s'estomper les frissons d'extase qui parcouraient leurs corps.

Mû, blottit dans les bras de son amant, sourit. Il n'avouerait pour rien au monde, préférant mourir sur place, qu'il se sentait en sécurité, protégé, à l'abri de tout dans cette douce prison. Lui, l'un des plus puissants chevaliers de sa génération avait besoin de ce sentiment de sécurité que seul le taureau pouvait lui apporter. Confortablement niché aux creux des bras de son amant, Mû se laissa envahir par la douce torpeur qui engourdit ses membres après les intenses ébats qu'il venait de vivre. Son esprit dériva…

Peu de temps avant sa sortie de l'hôpital, Mû se décida à aller voir Shaka. Il savait le jeune indou réveillé, mais se demandait comme reprendre contact avec lui. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort de compréhension vis-à-vis de la Vierge mais le contact de ce dernier devant le Mur des lamentations lui avait ouvert bien des perspectives. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il prit son courage à deux mains, frappa et entra sans attendre de réponses.

La stupeur, puis l'indignation le balayèrent au regard de la scène à laquelle il assista. Shaka était confortablement lové contre Saga, somnolant. Les deux hommes, surpris, se dressèrent à demi sur le lit grinçant de protestation. Mû, tétanisé, ne put émettre le moindre son.

- Mû, c'est toi !!….

Shaka se força à reprendre contenance, il se leva et s'avança vers l'atlante.

- Bonjour, excuse-moi, Mû, j'aurais voulu te l'apprendre moi-même mais dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais le regard vert insondable de Mû semblait le traverser, regardant au-delà de lui. Et Shaka savait vers qui ce regard était tourner, il fallait qu'il désamorce immédiatement le conflit.

- Mû, …. Mû …. Regarde- moi. Je… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… mais le fait d'avoir revu Saga pendant la bataille d'Hadès m'as…. Comment dire… je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard. Déjà, tu te souviens, tu n'étais pas d'accord avec moi quand nous étions enfant. Moi, je l'admirais déjà. Mû… s'il te plait…. Dis quelque chose.

Pour la première fois, Shaka semblait complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude de son ami. Impassible, Mû ne cillait pas, ses yeux inexorablement vrillés dans ceux de Saga, silencieux.

- c'est pour cela qu'il te fallait mon pardon ? Pour mieux me trahir par la suite ? …. Quel idiot j'ai été de croire en ta sincérité.

Mû eut un petit rire sans joie, il se détourna et partit, sans laisser le temps aux deux hommes pour se justifier. D'ailleurs, Mû ne leur demandait pas, il ne leur demandait rien. Le cœur déchiré, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement ce n'était pas la première fois que Shaka le trahissait de la sorte. Lors de son exil, l'indou lui avait fait savoir sa désapprobation et surtout, il lui avait fait comprendre que le combat serait sans doute inévitable si l'atlante revenait au Sanctuaire dans le but de défaire le Grand Pope fraîchement établit. Mû haussa les épaules, mais il avait appris le pardon et se décida à faire table rase de ses ressentiments. Comme Shion avait vu juste… seul un homme dans son entourage, ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos… Aldébaran. Mû se retint d'aller le voir… non, il ne pleurerait pas Shaka… c'était hors de question… et surtout pas dans les bras d'Aldébaran. Il n'infligerait pas sa souffrance à son ami de toujours… son caractère entêté reprit le dessus. Respirant à fond, le jeune homme retourna dans la chambre, s'empara de son sac et sortit. Il était quinze heures.

De retour au sanctuaire, Mû se sentait étrangement léger. Peu de ses confrères étaient encore au centre de soins. Les demeures des chevaliers, reconstruites, le brouhaha, les clameurs rendaient cet endroit vivant. Mû pénétra dans son temple, chaque pas qu'il faisait le ramenait sur les souvenirs de cette horrible bataille.

Mais la maison du bélier d'or était remise à neuf et les souvenirs devaient rester derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son appartement, poussa la porte et en resta bouche bée. Il fit le tour, du salon, de la cuisine, salle de bains, chambres… avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Tout avait changé et pourtant rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Les meubles, les tentures, le tout aménagé avec goût, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'ancien décor, pourtant le modernisme frappait le jeune homme, émerveillé devant la fée électricité, le four à micro-onde, la chaîne dernier cri (avec des CD de chants tibétains), etc…

- ça surprend, hein ??

Mû sursauta et Milo éclata de rire. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent amicalement.

- Bien sûr que ça surprend !! Ouah ! Un tel confort ! Dit l'atlante en se laissant tombé dans le canapé moelleux sur salon.

Milo se laissa choir à ses cotés, souriant, mais ne disant mot. Mû se tourna et observa le scorpion, il fut frappé par ce qu'il vit. Milo avait maigrit, ses traits tirés ne trahissaient que fatigue et lassitude. Les cernes sous ses yeux d'aigue marine, révélaient peu d'heures de sommeil. Mû savait dans quels tourments se trouvait le grec, et fut honteux de s'être si peu préoccupé de son ami.

- toujours Camus, n'est pas ?

- hum.. Qui d'autre, mon ami, qui d'autre…

Même la voix du scorpion tinta à ses oreilles comme désincarnée.

- il refuse de te voir ? De te parler ?

- oui, il m'ignore. Il est de retour dans son temple depuis ce matin et s'est enfermé dedans. J'ai beau tambouriner à sa porte, il ne répond pas. Pourtant je sais qu'il est là…. J'abandonne, Mû, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas été au top avec lui pendant la bataille d'Hadès, mais il n'a pas le droit de me le faire payer de la sorte… il me rend fou… fou d'amour comme un pauvre dingue que je suis.

Mû ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à rétorquer à cela. Milo craquait et l'atlante était étonné la maîtrise de scorpion. Milo faisait preuve d'une étonnante maturité, lui d'ordinaire si fougueux, était comme abattu. Mû sentit la colère monter graduellement en lui. Pour qui se prenait le verseau pour s'amuser à démolir ainsi Milo. Il allait de voir de quel bois l'atlante se chauffait. Bien décidé à ne pas souffler mot au grec de son futur entretien avec le français, Mû tenta de le réconforter.

- allons, n'abandonne pas comme cela… tout vient à point qui sait attendre. Il a peut être besoin de temps. Après tout cela ne fait que quelques semaines que nous sommes revenus à la vie. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de mal a m'y faire.

- surtout avec Shaka et Saga dans les parages.

Mû se tut, Milo avait un don certain pour mettre le doigt exactement là où ça faisait mal.

- oui, je dois bien le reconnaître.

- tu vois, tu aurais regretté de t'être donné à lui. Non pas qu'il est mauvais ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je l'estime beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de toi, alors qu'Aldé ça saute aux yeux.

Mû éclata de rire.

- Allons bon, ça saute aux yeux ! Aux tiens, peut être moi je n'ai rien vu !

- c'est toujours le principal concerné qui a de la moussaka devant les yeux. - tiens ! Tu viens de l'inventer celle-là.

- ouais ! Elle te plait pas ?

- si, si…

- …………

- Même si ce que tu me dis est vrai. Je ne veux pas aller vers Aldé par dépit amoureux. Pour l'instant, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que Shaka et moi, c'est déjà terminé… avant d'avoir commencé.

- tu t'y feras. Et puis c'est tout à ton honneur, Aldé est quelqu'un de bien, je ne voudrais pas non plus le voir souffrir parce que tu te seras précipité dans ses bras pour te consoler pour finalement découvrir que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-…………

- Bon… c'est pas que je m'ennuie, loin de là, mais je vais rentrer. Au fait, ton apprenti est parti avec Athéna et les bronzes. T'es tranquille pour faire évoluer tes petites affaires… tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- vire tes fesses de là, scorpion lubrique !!

Les deux hommes partirent d'un grand éclat de rire qui les détendit un peu. Ils se séparèrent. Le soir commençait à tomber, Mû se prépara une collation légère, bénissant intérieurement, la personne qui avait rempli frigo et placard de vivres. Il alla se coucher, le lendemain promettait d'être mouvementé car l'atlante était bien décidé à aller voir le verseau.

Le soleil matinal vint faire un tendre clin d'œil à Mû, l'obligeant à bouger pour lui échapper et donc à se réveiller. Il avait dormi comme une masse, abruti de fatigue, mais il se sentait en pleine forme maintenant. Il se leva, se doucha, déjeuna et attaqua la montée des marches avec détermination.

En passant par le temple du taureau, Mû ne ressentit aucun cosmos. Aldébaran devait être son entraînement matinal. Le jeune homme tenta de se faire plus que discret pour franchir le temple des Gémeaux, peine perdue. Kanon, levé, regardait le soleil, pensif.

- bonjour Mû.

- bonjour Kanon. Je me rends au treizième temple.

- bien, tu n'as plus à demander tu sais.

- merci.

- Mû, pour Saga et Shaka, je voulais que tu…

- je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Au revoir Kanon, bonne journée.

Et l'atlante traversa rapidement le temple de part en part. La maison du cancer avait beaucoup changé. D'ailleurs, son propriétaire aussi, selon Milo, le cancer était amoureux. Mû sourit en secouant la tête, cela devait être épidémique au sanctuaire, comme si une nouvelle vie, signifiait la recherche de l'âme sœur… peut être finalement, pourquoi pas ?

Angelo, car DeathMask souhaitait se faire appeler par son véritable prénom, flirtait depuis peu avec la belle Shina, chevalier d'Argent de son état. Tout deux italiens, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien selon les rumeurs, enfin selon Milo. Mû traversa le temple silencieux, le plus discrètement possible, car il sentait dans les appartements deux cosmos endormis.

Le temple du Lion déserté par son occupant, qui trouvait plus intéressant de dormir dans une certaine petite maison en bordure de campement. La maîtresse de cette demeure n'étant autre que Marine, et tout le monde savait que les deux jeunes gens partageaient une folle passion l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs les noces étaient attendues avec impatience.

Mû stoppa sa montée un moment et contempla, là haut, un peu plus loin, se dressaient les larges colonnes du temple de la Vierge. L'atlante ne savait que penser, partager en deux. D'un côté, il était content que Shaka soit enfin heureux, car la vierge rayonnait de bonheur aux cotés de son compagnon, d'un autre coté, pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'amour de la vie de Shaka soit, entre tous, Saga. Bon d'accord, si Mû voulait être objectif, le gémeau était plutôt séduisant… mais de là à là. Mû poussa un long soupir et avança jusqu'à la demeure de son ami, prêt à l'affronter. L'atlante ne se trompait pas, sur le parvis de son temple, Shaka attendait sa venue.

- Bonjour Mû, tu veux prendre un thé ?

- Bonjour Shaka, non merci. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- tu ne me déranges pas… et de toutes façons, il faut bien que nous parlions n'est pas ?

- je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment nécessaire Shaka. Tu es libre, moi aussi, alors autant en rester là.

- tu vois, tu es sur la défensive. Je ne t'agresse pas, je veux juste une conversation, d'homme à homme. Mû, je te connais, tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable. Allez, l'eau est déjà chaude…

- d'accord, soupira Mû résigné en emboîtant le pas à l'indou.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le bélier ne fut pas surpris de trouver Saga devant son bol de café. Le regard du gémeau lui transmis ses doutes et ses angoisses et Mû se demanda bien pourquoi. Shaka lui fit prendre place en face de Saga et servit le thé. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant.

- Mû, nous sommes amis depuis trop longtemps et je ne veux pas que tout cela nous sépare.

- Shaka, je ne comprend pas pourquoi mon avis t'intéresse à ce point. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, et avec qui tu l'entends. Cela ne me regarde pas.

- je t'ai déçu en te faisant croire que j'étais amoureux de toi. Tu sais je le croyais vraiment avant de revoir Saga. Mais nous sommes trop semblable. Je n'étais amoureux que du reflet que tu me revoyais de moi-même, nous sommes identiques. Tu es beau, Mû, et infiniment désirable, sans parler de tes qualités humaines, je te voulais pour cela, c'est sans doute du narcissisme. N'en veux pas à Saga, il n'est responsable de rien tout est de ma faute. Cela ne change pas mon affection pour toi, tu es mon meilleur ami… je ne veux pas te perdre… j'aimerai tant que tu acceptes Saga… je t'en prie.

Mû resta un moment interdit… Shaka le suppliant presque était quelque chose de mémorable, suffisamment pour l'écrire dans les annales du Sanctuaire.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vierge se préoccupait-il tant de son avis ? Le bélier resta sans voix et pour se donner contenance, sirotant son thé, de tout façon trop chaud.

- je ne vous comprends pas. Mon avis n'a aucune importance…

- si, intervint Saga, il en a. Pour moi, tu es le meilleur ami de Shaka et… je l'ai si longtemps détourner de toi que je ne veux pas recommencer sous prétexte que je l'aime.

Mû releva vivement la tête, scrutant le gémeau.

- ainsi, tu dis l'aimer ?

Le regard de Saga porté sur la vierge, fut une réponse suffisamment explicite pour le bélier. Un regard rempli d'amour, d'un amour inconditionnel et incommensurable. Les yeux de Saga brillaient comme si le simple fait de voir Shaka, transformait les ténèbres en lumière ensoleillée. L'amour transpirait par tous les pores de la peau du gémeau et quelque part, Mû se sentit mal à l'aise devant l'intensité des émotions que Saga arrivait à faire passer en quelques secondes. Mû se surprit à penser qu'il devait être doux d'être aimé de la sorte, la vierge avait beaucoup de chance. L'atlante changeait lentement mais inexorablement d'avis sur le gémeau. Il lui avait pardonné le mal dont il avait été victime, mais maintenant, il avait envie, oui, vraiment envie, de connaître mieux le gémeau. Et puis, Saga et Shaka seraient inséparables maintenant et Mû découvrit au fond de son âme qu'il tenait lui aussi à l'amitié précieuse de l'indou. Graduellement, tout comme les roses d'Aphrodite sous la rosée du matin, Mû sentit éclore en lui un sentiment nouveau pour le gémeau, sentiment auquel il se laissa aller, sans appréhension.

- je… j'ai envie de te croire, Saga. Parce que Shaka est mon meilleur ami.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'atlante se leva et tendit la main vers son homologue du gémeau, qui, aussi surpris que soulagé, s'empara de la main tendue qu'il serra, heureux.

- Merci, Mû, merci de ta confiance.

Saga était ému aux larmes et bien que Shaka s'en défendrait toujours, il n'était pas loin de pleurer, lui aussi, sous le coup de l'émotion. Mû les remercia et fit mine de partir, puis se retournant :

- mais fais-lui du mal et tu auras affaire à moi, Saga et je ne plaisante pas.

Saga sourit.

- tu aurais raison, Mû, plutôt mourir que de faire souffrir mon ange.

Saga enlaça l'être qui lui avait donné le goût de vivre, le serrant contre lui tendrement, car en ce jour béni, le gémeau obtenait ce qu'il voulait le pardon total de son homologue du bélier et l'amour de son bel indou.

Mû marcha droit vers le temple de la balance qu'il traversa sans encombre, le cœur encore en émoi de l'étrange discussion qu'il venait de vivre. La maison du scorpion, du sagittaire ne lui posèrent pas plus de soucis. Celle du capricorne, vide aussi, car depuis sa résurrection Shura passait le plus clair de son temps dans les arènes avec les apprentis dont Dokkho lui donnait la charge. Ce travail, loin de déplaire à l'espagnol, lui donnait une raison suffisante de vivre et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. La maison du verseau se dressait devant Mû, majestueuse. L'atlante sonda discrètement l'atmosphère et découvrit Camus, dans son canapé, un livre dans les mains, tranquillement installé. Mû lui en voulu pour être si paisible alors que Milo souffrait beaucoup par sa faute. Résolu, l'atlante s'annonça et pénétra dans l'antre du froid prince des neiges, où il fut accueillit fraîchement

- bonjour, que viens-tu faire ici ?

Mû le regarda, posément. Décidément, le français était d'une grande beauté. Fin, racé, son port noble et altier le rendait irrésistible. Intérieurement, Mû sourit car il comprenait l'émoi de Milo.

- Bonjour Camus. Je voudrais te parler si tu me le permets.

Le verseau eut un rire sans joie.

- De Milo, je suppose. Bien sur, il t'a envoyé à moi, croyant que cela changerait quelque chose. Le pauvre fou… je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit, inutile de te fatiguer en vain. Tu trouveras la porte de sortie tout seul je pense.

Camus se retourna et se réinstalla dans son canapé, ignorant superbement l'atlante changé en statue au milieu de son salon. Mû ne l'entendait de cette oreille. Non mais pour qui se prenait cet idiot d'iceberg ? Et surtout pour qui le prenait-il lui !

- tu te trompes, répliqua Mû, au calme apparent aussi glacial que celui de Camus. Milo ne m'a rien demandé, je suis venu de moi-même constater comme les années peuvent changer quelqu'un…

- ……..

- et puis, j'aimerais vraiment te dire ce que je pense de toi. Ça me soulagerait beaucoup, car quand je vois la détresse dans laquelle tu as plongé Milo. Je constate que ton entraînement dans les glaces éternelles à aussi figer ton âme. Le Camus que j'ai connu enfant, ne laissait pas souffrir les autres, il avait horreur de cela. Maintenant, j'ai un monstre à coté de moi. Je voulais voir cela de plus près.

A la fin de sa phrase, Mû se dit que la température chutait à vu d'œil, après vérification rapide par la fenêtre il put constater que ce n'était pas climatique, mais Camus, en colère, augmentait légèrement son cosmos. Mû n'en avait cure et fit de même. Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent, se jaugèrent d'un seul regard. Quelque chose s'agitait au fond de l'âme du verseau, Mû pouvait le ressentir au travers du cosmos en furie de Camus, qui ne filtrait plus rien. Hésitant, l'atlante fit tout de même une dérogation à ses principes et s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'il venait de percevoir. Il y vit de la peur… peur d'aimer, peur de souffrir, peur de s'engager. Le fier verseau était terrorisé à l'idée de dévoiler son cœur, de le mettre à nu devant Milo. Peur que le scorpion ne le piétine. Ainsi, Camus aimait Milo, d'un amour pur qu'il ne voulait pas voir changer en une simple nuit d'amour physique, c'était plus profond que cela. C'est pourquoi le verseau, en détresse, repoussait le scorpion. Les deux hommes souffraient de la même affliction sans le savoir. Mû se retira lentement, tout animosité envers Camus envolée.

- Camus, tu sais j'ai été l'amant de Milo.

- et bien tu vois, cela ne m'étonne pas. C'est un Don Juan de bas étage…

- tais-toi, et écoute-moi. Je lui ai offert ma virginité et il a été parfait. Il n'en n'a pas profité pour me soumettre, au contraire, il m'a traité avec égard et respect. C'est idiot, ce fut une nuit, sur ma demande, mais nous sommes devenus amis suite à cela. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?…. Non, et bien, il m'a dit regretter amèrement les maîtresses et amants qu'il avait eu par le passé car il savait que cela te gênait. Et pour l'amour de toi, il souhaitait revenir sur ce passé et tiré un trait dessus. Il m'a empêché de faire la même erreur que lui, de peur que l'homme que j'aime ne se détourne de moi, comme tu t'es détourné de lui…

-…

- je ne vois pas en cela quelque chose de dégradant… mais seulement quelqu'un qui a souffert de la disparition de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et qui souffre encore à cause de ce même être.

- ………

- bon…….. Je te laisse Camus. Mais, je tiens à te dire, qu'il serait dommage de passer à côté de cette vie que nous offre Athéna. Car si tu passes à côté de l'amour sans le retenir… tu finiras seul et aussi désespéré que tu l'es à présent. Cette nouvelle vie vaut sans doute la peine de prendre des risques. Réfléchis, Camus, s'il te plait. Laisse parler ton cœur. A bientôt.

Mû partit, laissant le verseau debout, comme tétanisé au milieu du salon. Le jeune homme espérait de tout son cœur que le français comprendrait et appliquerait son conseil. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le temple des poissons, respirant l'odeur délicieusement enivrante des roses du propriétaire des lieux. Deux cosmos émanaient de la maison, plus directement des appartements privés du suédois. L'un appartenant au détenteur des lieux et l'autre… jamais Mû n'aurait pensé cela. La curiosité le poussant en avant, il s'approcha … pour découvrir ce qu'il pressentait. Aphrodite et Dokkho échangeaient un baiser passionné et faisaient abstraction de tout ce qui existait autour d'eux. Les deux hommes rompirent le baiser, et Dokkho prit la parole.

- pardonne moi Aphro, la situation que je te fais vivre est odieuse et pas digne de toi. Mais tu sais jamais je n'aurai cru tomber amoureux après Shion. Le revoir pendant la bataille d'Hadès a été un coup de poignard pour moi. Et c'est toi qui en subis les conséquences. Pardon, mon bel ange.

- S'il te plait, tais toi, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu es le Grand Pope. Une chance que nos maisons soient l'une à coté de l'autre….

- ………

- je t'aime, Dokkho.

- moi aussi, Aphrodite.

Et la balance posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres offertes de son compagnon d'infortune. Mû se fit l'effet d'un voyeur, puis se souvenant du message de son Maître, le jeune homme comprit pourquoi Shion lui en avait fait part. Il enflamma son cosmos pour laisser le temps aux deux hommes de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine d'Aphrodite, tout deux se tenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

- Bonjour, messieurs. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Pourquoi nous dérangerais-tu, mon petit Mû.

Si Dokkho affectionnait cette appellation, le concerné la détestait.

- je voudrais vous parler, vieux Maître.

Appuyant sur les dernières paroles, Mû s'amusa de voir la réaction du dit vieux maître.

- bien sur, Mû. Montons si tu veux.

- non, je peux délivrer mon message ici. Je pense qu'il concerne Aphrodite.

Les deux hommes levèrent des yeux surpris sur l'atlante qui prit place et leur raconta sa rencontre avec Shion et le message de ce dernier à Dokkho. Quand il eut finit, ils eurent tous les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, Mû. Tu m'enlèves un grand poids. Je ne voulais pas trahir Shion mais, tu comprends, j'ai appris à connaître Aphrodite et je l'aime.

- oui, je comprends. D'ailleurs, tout cela m'a fait réfléchir et je vais retourner dans mon temple attendre un certain taureau pour lui dire ce que je pense de lui…

Mais les deux amoureux ne l'écoutaient plus, noyés dans l'abîme du regard de l'autre où un seul et même amour se réfléchissait.

Le jeune homme redescendit, traversant la maison du Verseau, il vit Milo et Camus attablé, discutant à bâton rompu. Puis Camus se leva et s'approcha de scorpion et ils échangèrent un baiser timide mais prometteur. Mû espéra que ces deux-là sauraient se retrouver et se faire confiance.

Pour lui, cette montée tenait lieu d'épreuves. Au fur et à mesure de la traversé des temples, il comprenait lentement qu'un seul homme habitait son cœur. Si Aldébaran ne voulait pas de lui et bien tant pis, mais il essayerait… ne voulant pas passer à coté du bonheur. Son cœur ne balançait plus, il avait enfin trouvé l'équilibre parfait.

Mû s'étira, sortant de son engourdissement. Il regarda Aldé et ses yeux se perdirent dans les grands yeux noisette.

- et si on se levait ? …. Parce que si tu continues à me regarder comme cela… je ne réponds plus de moi.

- d'accord, allez debout, mon amour.

Mû se leva, suivit de près par Aldébaran, qui s'étira à son tour, faisant jouer ses muscles et par cela même monter la température de l'atlante. Aldé sourit et prit son compagnon par la main pour l'entraîner sous la douche. Mû le suivit, docile, se laissant aller, car le taureau l'entraînait avec sérénité vers la vie, la vraie vie. Celle remplie d'amour et d'amitié partagée. L'atlante se promit une seule chose, plus jamais il ne se laisserait entraîner dans le tourbillon du passé. Seul le présent comptait, car si le passé enseigne des choses, le présent crée l'avenir. Et l'avenir, c'était dans les bras d'Aldébaran qu'il le voyait.

FIN

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivit. Ils m'ont donné le courage de continuer. À bientôt j'espère, laissez moi vos commentaires, ils sont les bienvenus. Merci.

PS : désolée pour le lémon je fais des efforts pourtant…. Eh ! On tape pas !! (rires)


End file.
